Blood Lust
by OnlyKlaineLove
Summary: TRADUCCION: Klaine Au, Blaine es un vampiro de 1000 años que se alimenta de humanos y los utiliza como juguetes, vive con su Coven, de la Academia Dalton, que encontro cuando sus padres murieron. Blaine busca su alma gemela por que envidia ver a sus amigos con una. ¿Que sucede cuando Blaine encuentre a Kurt, y en que clase de peligro Blaine lo colocara? PRECAUCION: Futuro Smut
1. Chapter 1

**_N/T:_**Este Fic no me pertenece.. es de Gleek178 /u/ 4149168/ GLEEK178

* * *

**Capitulo: Oleada Electrica**

Pasaron 1000 años, sin familia durante 300 años, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y no mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que he visto a la gente que se muere la gente nacida en las guerras, protestas y el terrorismo. He matado a demasiadas personas, puedes pensar que yo estaba actuando. Sí que lo hacia, pero no me preocupan los humanos, ellos son ingenuos, paranoicos y piensan que su vida es un callejón sin salida cuando su vida siquiera comenzó aún.

Estoy harto de eso ahora, todos esos días de fiesta, conectándome para beber sangre de prostitutas que sólo ellas lo querían por el placer, y violarlas? Bueno, eso fue parte, pero sobre de esas personas que juegan difícil para obtenerlas. Me alimento cuando quiero. Trato de no matar y conformarme con los bancos de sangre pero mi sed tiene el control sobre mí. A pesar de que se espera que mantenga la calma y superar esa bruma impulsada por la sed. Pero no... Me gusta ser malo.

Miro a mis amigos que me acogieron cuando estaba huyendo de la gente que quería matarme ya que soy un vampiro Lamia, una especie muy rara. Todo vampiro debe encontrar a su alma gemela. Suspiro. Almas gemelas? Yo realmente deseaba poder encontrar la mía. Años y años y años de buscar el amor verdadero que no huyera de mí o estaría conmigo incluso con todos los defectos que tengo.

Anhelo ese amor que con un simple toque te hace desmayarte sobre alguien. Mis amigos se ven tan felices y yo los envidio. Un alma gemela es la persona que nació con un alma que compensaría mi perdida ... la única persona que podía hacerme sentir vivo otra vez ... yo ni siquiera sabía que era posible ... pero tengo pruebas. "BLAINE, AMIGO DESPIERTA"

"¡Sí!" Grité mientras salía de mi trance.

"¿Qué estás haciendo! Levántate, vamos a llegar tarde a la competencia de coros!" Jeff acomodando su corbata.

"Otro día para ver que ustedes actuar? Voy a pasar", le dije con frialdad a pesar de que era completamente innecesario.

"Blaine! Dijiste que vendrías... los covens permanecen juntos" dijo David firmemente cruzando los brazos. Todos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de Dalton. Gran tarjeta la de los Covens, él sabía que yo no iba a negarme ahora.

"Está bien", resoplé y agarrando mi chaqueta de cuero.

En serio, no quería ir, sentado en una multitud de seres humanos que miran mí Coven realizar su maldita presentación contra otro estúpido glee club, me encantaría pasar, pero me tenían atado... Estoy haciendo una voz en off? En serio, hombre necesito una vida! Me dije a mi mismo, una vez más, se subió en el asiento trasero del coche de los Warblers y se marchó a alguna escuela McKinley High en Lima, Ohio.

* * *

"Bueno este es el número de asiento, Thad y Trent estarán contigo ok?, lo que puedes dejar backstage ahora ... Blaine? Blaine!" Wes gritaba en mi oído y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

"Maldita sea, me equivoqué, lo siento uh ... bien el número de asiento! Lo tengo! Buena suerte" Blaine sonrió dolorosamente y se dio la vuelta haciendo su camino a través del backstage lleno de niños del club glee. Algunos discutiendo, algunos agitándose nerviosamente y algunos arreglando sus trajes.

¿Qué es lo que hacia a Blaine sentirse vivo de nuevo y salvaje?. Se abrió paso entre los niños, el olor de la sangre caliente en el aire lo estaba volviendo loco, pero él tenía control, se alimentó a 5 horas por suerte.

Justo el momento en que Blaine estaba a punto de caminar hacia los asientos, sus manos rozaron otra piel y le hizo sentir como si fuera golpeado por un rayo. Los ojos de Blaine quedaron en shock, dejo de moverse y se volvió para ver al joven con el que debió haber rozado la piel, su espalda estaba contra Blaine pero podía ver que estaba usando una camiseta blanca y se sorprendió al notar que él se congeló en su lugar. Blaine hizo un movimiento para volver a ver el rostro del joven, pero Thad lo llamó a los asientos. Blaine suspiró, tenía que saber quién era. Pero e fue mejor que lo esperara afuera hasta el final de la competición.

* * *

Kurt quiso voltearse para ver que fue lo que sintió, pero cuando volteo no había nadie allí "Kurt! Posiciónate!"

Mr. Shue llamo a Kurt y él corrió hacia el lugar en el que su club lo estaba esperando.

"Que paso amigo?" Trent preguntó mientras Blaine se sentaba en su lugar.

"Nada, sólo pienso", dijo Blaine y se cruzó de brazos, se acomodó en el asiento y esperó la presentación de sus amigos.

Los Warblers estuvieron increíbles, como siempre, no hay duda de ello y ese club de ancianos fue doloroso de ver.

Luego vino otro club glee quien era el anfitrión de la competición.

"Y ahora, un aplauso para New Directions", dijo el presentador y todos aplaudieron.

Kurt respiró hondo recordando estar orgullosos de lo que es, él es perfecto. Y entonces la cortina se abrió y el centro de atención estaba en él:

**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M**

Los ojos de Blaine se dispararon y se fijaron en el chico absolutamente impresionante del escenario, las cejas levantadas, mientras señalaba a la multitud, sus ojos azules estaban gritando "no me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mí". Su lenguaje corporal era algo que Blaine nunca había visto, era la perfección absoluta.

**Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby**

**My mama told me when I was young  
we are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
in the glass of her boudoir**

**"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"**

**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

**Oh there aren't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag****‒****just be a queen  
don't be!**

Blaine, literalmente, sintió una repentina urgencia de tomar al joven. Su voz, era tan alto y un tono perfecto, su corazón estaba acelerado... espera mi corazón se acelera? Blaine pensaba.

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way**

**No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave.**

**I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!**

Kurt sonrió y miró a la audiencia que se echó a aplaudir. Kurt le dio a cada uno una reverencia y también lo hizo New Directions.

Trent sacudió el brazo de Blaine "Amigo, qué diablos te sucede"

Los ojos de Blaine estaban en estado de shock y más o menos se sentía como si todo se rompía bajo sus pies. Porque por fin encontró lo que deseaba.

"Es él ... mi alma gemela ... él es mi otra parte" susurró Blaine. Trent y Thad intercambiaron una mirada feliz y sorpresiva.

"Bueno vamos chico enamorado, vamos a con el resto de los chicos" Thad dijo empujando a Blaine que se negó a apartar la mirada del hermoso joven de porcelana.

"¡Espera! Tengo que hablar con él", se quejó Blaine zafándose de las manos de Thad y Trent. Blaine hizo su camino al backstage, casi no podía decir dónde estaba el muchacho ya que se movía por todas partes. Una vez que noto su familiar cabello, atravesó la multitud a paso veloz y lo siguió.

* * *

Blaine perdió a Kurt una vez que salió por la misma puerta de la que él lo hizo. "Genial" Blaine suspiró en derrota pero luego sintió un gemido y un ritmo cardiaco errático que provenía de la vuelta a la esquina. Blaine corrió inmediatamente a una especie de ritmo humano. Él estaba más preocupado acerca de cómo encontrar a ese chico. Tan pronto como Blaine dio la vuelta de la esquina vio a su alma gemela clavado contra el armario respirando pesadamente con ojos de miedo protagonizado por el atleta de talla grande que se acercaba a él, mientras que agarraba su camisa. Blaine quería arrancarle las manos de encima de su alma gemela, pero tenía que recordar que la existencia de los vampiros aún no se conocía.

En lugar de eso se aclaró la garganta y dijo oscuramente "¿hay algo mal aquí?"

Su alma gemela miró a Blaine y suspiró de alivio cuando el atleta lo soltó y se alejó dando a Blaine una mirada asesina.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Blaine le preguntó amablemente mientras al joven de tez blanca. Kurt enderezo su camisa y miró hacia arriba sólo para encontrar a Blaine parado muy cerca de su espacio personal, y cuando cerró los ojos Kurt dejo salir un suspiro atorado en su garganta y lo mismo hizo Blaine.

Kurt nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo antes, su brillante sonrisa y esos ojos dorados eran abrumadores y para Blaine miró a los ojos azules de Kurt que parecía una nebulosa.

Kurt soltó un "hola" mirando a los ojos de Blaine que estaban tan cerca, demasiado cerca de hecho, Kurt podía sentir la chaqueta de Blaine en contra de su propia ropa. Blaine sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano de Kurt.

Tan pronto como él la agarró sintió el repentino paso de la electricidad a través de él, y Kurt se sentía demasiado, pero aún no se apartó. Él se quedó mirando a Blaine que trajo la mano de Kurt hasta sus labios y la besó, de manera caballerosa.

"Hola, cariño... ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Blaine susurró contra la mano de Kurt aspirando el olor de este. Podía sentir el calor corriendo por Kurt, su mano eran increíblemente suave contra Blaine. Blaine sintió que estaba vivo ahora... nunca sintió tanta intensidad a partir de un solo toque.

"K-Kurt" Kurt balbuceó cuando sintió los labios de Blaine tocar la mano de Kurt de nuevo y sintió la nariz de Blaine frotar contra ella esta vez, podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel.

"Hmmm" Blaine asintió con la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Kurt antes de decir su nombre, de una manera sensual "Kurt", lo prolongo y dio un sonido "t" al final.

"Es un placer conocerte, Kurt"

"El placer es todo mío" Kurt respiró. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, él nunca ha visto a nadie como Blaine antes y mucho menos alguien que le mostrara tanta atención.

"Tu mi querido joven, eres un cantante maravilloso", dijo Blaine y movió su mano para acariciar las mejillas rojas de Kurt y le dijo "tu tiene una voz muy seductora..."

Kurt tragó saliva, no podía formar una frase coherente. Blaine se inclinó aún más, sus labios estaban a centímetros de Kurt...

Ellos apenas los habían tocado cuando Blaine oyó "ahí estas", dijo Wes poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Blaine apretó la mandíbula y borro los pensamientos de ese momento perfecto, sus compañeros vampiros podían leer los pensamientos de Blaine.

'Blaine, lidiaras con esto más tarde... pero no aquí' David dijo en su mente. Blaine suspiró, pero todavía no se movió de su posición donde se encontraba un Kurt congelado. 'Vale dame un minuto' dijo Blaine.

Kurt vio a los chicos de Dalton irse, y cuando miro a Blaine, el tocaba su nariz con la de Kurt. 'Te voy a reclamar algún día... pronto mi amor' Blaine pensó y besó la mejilla de Kurt enviando ondas de choque en las columnas de ambos. "Nos vemos pronto, Kurt" susurró Blaine casi seductoramente al oído de Kurt antes de alejarse y desaparecer por la esquina.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Kurt se dijo a sí mismo y se coloco la mano que Blaine había besado en el lugar en la mejilla que Blaine besó también. Sintió una nueva sensación de ardor en su estómago. Sintió como si conociera a aquel hombre misterioso desde hace mucho tiempo, él era precioso y le dio un beso y DIOS! Coqueteó con él!.

Kurt se dio una palmada en la cabeza y dijo "Maldición! Ni siquiera sé su nombre".

* * *

So... espero que les haya gustado! Tratare de actualizar tan pronto termine (y empieze) el proximo capitulo

Link de a historia: Fanfiction.()net/s/8608947/1/ Blood-Lust


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I go again on my own (8)**

**okno... Aqui otro capitulo, Gracias por las reviews y los follows! Sin mas tiempo que quitarles, les dejo con el nuevo capitulo  
**

** Recuerden el Fic no me pertenece, es de: fan fic tion net / u / 4149168 / GLEEK178 **(Borren los espacios)

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una sorpresa agradable**

"Así que es él", dijo Wes y como todos los chicos de Dalton, miro a Blaine quien estaba sentado en el sofá rodeado de su Coven* entero.

"Sí", dijo Blaine quien seguía pensando en Kurt y su eterno amor por él.

"Y tu lo amas?", preguntó Jeff caminando hacia donde Blaine estaba sentado.

"Más que nada", dijo Blaine y sonrió, y entonces todo el mundo estalló en gritos de alegría. Todo el mundo abrazó a Blaine y lo felicitó. Una vez terminado, Blaine les dijo que se encontraría a Kurt, pero David insistió en que cazara antes de que él vaya a buscar a Kurt de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta la sed demente de Blaine.

Blaine acordó que lo último que quería era asustar a Kurt antes de que se aparearan. Blaine suspiró y cogió su chaqueta antes de salir corriendo a cazar.

* * *

Kurt miró su reflejo en el espejo y se sintió como si se estuviera viendo a él mismo por primera vez. Es la primera vez que en realidad se siente como si alguien lo hubiera electrocutado. Ese chico mostró algo más que interés, Kurt nunca sintió tanta intensidad o tal fuego en su interior, cada vez que él lo tocaba.

Kurt tocó su mejilla y luego sus labios y pensó que hubiera sido besarlo también. Kurt ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si ese hombre era gay o no. Lo único que sabía era que él era de la Academia Dalton, podría ser gay... así que Kurt se miró en el espejo salpicando con agua su cara tratando de calmar sus nervios.

No le dijo a nadie acerca de su encuentro con Blaine, no quería que nadie más que él lo supiese hasta saber que es lo que sucedía exactamente.

Kurt se deslizó bajo las sábanas y apagó la lámpara... durante esa noche soñó con Blaine, en un mundo totalmente diferente;

**"No Kurt, no tienes que hacer esto" Blaine le gritó a Kurt mientras este estaba inmovilizado en el suelo con la plata.**

**Pero Kurt no escuchó, en cambio se acercó al charco de sangre, se inclinó y pasó un dedo recogiendo un poco de sangre en la punta de sus dedos; miró a Blaine sólo por un breve momento antes de llevar la sangre a la boca y chupar su dedo "¡NO!" Blaine gritó Kurt trato de moverse, pero la plata le quemaba la piel. Y cuando Kurt miró su reflejo del espejo roto en el suelo vio que sus ojos estaban ahora rojos, jadeó y miró a Blaine quien estaba más pálido que de costumbre y tenía los dientes caninos con los ojos rojos al igual que Kurt.**

Kurt abrió la boca y se levantó respirando con dificultad. Encendió la lámpara y corrió al cuarto de baño tropezandoenelcamino. Miró en el espejo y suspiró aliviado al ver que sus ojos eran como solían ser.

Kurt puso una mano sobre su corazón y suspiro. "¿qué fue eso?" Se preguntó mirando su reflejo una vez más.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 2pm, Blaine encontró a Kurt caminando en la cafetería Lima Bean, caminó detrás de él manteniendo una buena distancia para no ser atrapado. Blaine abrió la puerta de la tienda de café y examinó la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en el cabello de Kurt, quien llevaba puesto un delantal, mientras sostenía una taza de café delante de la máquina. 'Trabaja aquí?' Blaine pensaba. Blaine respiró hondo y se acercó a Kurt quien estaba entregando el café al cliente que se sentaba en la mesa del rincón. Cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta se encontró con Blaine.

"Oh, lo siento mucho", dijo Kurt acomodando su elegante sombrero. Levantó la mirada para encontrar el mismo hombre que conoció anoche y que ahora le sonreía. "¡Hola!" Kurt respiró y sonrió sólo para encontrar los labios de Blaine ampliándose en una sonrisa, Blaine agarró la mano de Kurt y la besó diciendo seductoramente

"Hola, amor" el aliento de Kurt se engancho en su garganta una vez más cuando sintió el ardor mismo cuando los labios de Blaine se apretaron contra su piel.

"Tenemos que dejar de vernos así", dijo Blaine suavemente sin soltar la mano de Kurt quien se congeló en su lugar olvidando que en realidad tenía que trabajar. O el hecho de que él estaba de pie en una cafetería llena de gente, "vernos como c-cómo?" Kurt preguntó tratando de sonar lo más calmado que pudo ser, lo que era inútil ya que su voz salió más alto de lo normal.

Blaine sonrió divertido ante la reacción de Kurt y frotó su pulgar sobre la mano de Kurt y se acercó más y le dijo "¿sabes lo que quiero decir?..." antes de que Blaine podría estar incluso a unos centímetros de los labios de Kurt, su manager lo llamó "Kurt! Este no es el descanso, vuelve a trabajar!" dijo caminando hacia donde Kurt y Blaine estaban de pie.

"Puedes 'hacerlo' con tu novio después... pero no aquí", dijo el gerente firmemente mirando a Blaine arriba y abajo con disgusto, Blaine apretó los dientes y lo miró llamando su atención.

"Yo creo que nos puede dar unos minutos a solas, así puedo hablar con Kurt por aquí... si eso no es un problema", dijo Blaine mientras usaba su compulsión hacia el gerente, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de Kurt cuando el gerente asintió con la cabeza y dijo "toma todo el tiempo que necesites, Kurt" antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

"Bueno..." Blaine dijo y sonrió a Kurt quien tragó saliva y dijo: "Bueno qué?"

"Apuesto a que nos puedes conseguir una mesa aquí... en alguna parte con menos gente", dijo Blaine sonriendo a Kurt quien se mordió el labio pensando si debería rechazarlo, pero Kurt no podía. Él no sabía por qué, pero sentía como si algo lo estaba tirando hacia el extraño muchacho de Dalton.

"Por aquí", dijo Kurt apartando su mano de la de Blaine inmediatamente perdiendo el toque, mientras caminaban hacia el final de la enorme tienda donde había unas pocas mesas y sólo había una pareja más sentada allí.

* * *

Blaine se deslizó en el asiento y le dio unas palmaditas en el espacio vacío a su lado, para que Kurt se uniese.

Kurt se sentó un poco lejos de Blaine, pero él de mala gana tomó la mano de Kurt y lo atrajo más cerca de manera que quedaran cadera a cadera. Blaine se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Kurt preguntó mirando los abrasadores ojos dorados de Blaine que tenían un toque de rojo en ellos.

"Ahora nada, sólo quería estar a solas contigo", dijo Blaine simplemente trazando las líneas en la parte posterior de la palma de la mano de Kurt.

"Uh... eh, ¿como te llamas?" Kurt preguntó vacilante jugando con la etiqueta de su nombre sin atreverse a mirar la intensa mirada de Blaine.

"Bueno, mi nombre Kurt... es Blaine, Blaine Anderson", dijo Blaine moviendo su mano a la mejilla de Kurt para poder mirar sus fascinantes ojos azules cristalinos. "Pero suficiente acerca de mí, Quiero saber sobre ti"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?", preguntó Kurt y se movió para quedar completamente frente a Blaine.

Blaine sonrió con su sonrisa muy atractiva y dijo "¿qué te gustaría que decirme?"

Kurt se rió ante la respuesta muy descarada de Blaine y pensó por un momento y dijo: "Bueno... ya sabes mi nombre... y en caso de que lo hubieras olvidado, todavía esta aquí", señaló Kurt su etiqueta con su nombre y Blaine sonrió divertido. "Y bueno, voy a McKinley, loque supongo que no eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de eso, y uh, estoy en el coro, donde me oíste cantar"

"Lo que por cierto es muy tentador, si me permites añadir" Blaine dijo, Kurt entrecerró los ojos y dijo: "No me molestes cuando estoy hablando, Blaine"

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, señor... continua"

"Está bien y bueno... trabajo aquí y... ¿qué más quieres saber?" Kurt dijo no muy seguro de qué más decir, a un extraño que acaba de conocer solo dos veces.

"Cualquier cosa" Blaine dijo inclinándose hacia adelante colocando un codo en la mesa.

"Bien eh... eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora, porque si esperas que te dé mi número de cajero automático, te encuentras fuera de suerte", dijo Kurt cruzando sus brazos, obteniendo una sonrisa de Blaine quien sacudió su cabeza y dijo "bien, mierda! Tenía muchas ganas de saberlo" Blaine dijo actuando como si él acabara de perder un gran trato.

"Es todo lo que vas a decirme", dijo Blaine, Kurt se mordió el labio y, finalmente, dijo que lo que en realidad estaba en su mente "bueno... uh, no hablo mucho con gente al azar... considerando que hay personas a las que no les agrado porque soy gay, sabes?" Kurt dijo mirando hacia sus manos cuando Blaine las tomó. "Voy a decirte un pequeño secreto", dijo Blaine, apoyándose lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrarle al oído, Kurt se inclinó hacia delante interesado en lo que Blaine tenía que decir.

"Yo también soy gay", dijo Blaine riendo mientras se apoyaba en su asiento. Kurt rodó los ojos y dijo: "de ninguna manera! Sherlock!" Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Hmm... eres hermoso" Blaine dijo inclinándose hacia adelante para inhalar el dulce aroma de Kurt.

"Lo siento, no escucho a las personas decir eso por ahí" Kurt dijo sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza, Blaine se acercó a Kurt y puso sus labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt antes de decir "bueno, deberían"

Blaine dio un pequeño beso en la mandíbula de Kurt mientras trazaba la línea de su mandíbula con su mano. Kurt se estremeció bajo el toque y trato de no ahogarse, luego dijo "dime algo sobre ti mismo"

Blaine sonrió, pero todavía no se apartó de lugar, susurró seductoramente "¿qué te gustaría saber"

"¿Qué te gustaría decirme?", dijo Kurt burlonamente sintiendo un hormigueo por su espalda cuando Blaine le dio un beso en el pulso del cuello de Kurt. Blaine soltó una risa disfrutando la reacción de Kurt, así como la sensación de la piel suave y cálida del hermoso muchacho pálido en sus labios, que anhelaban un sentimiento de amor.

"Bueno, se puede decir que voy a la Academia Dalton y mi nombre ya lo sabes y..." Blaine se apagó en 'y'. Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine sólo para encontrar su nariz contra la de Blaine, este tomó la mejilla de Kurt y se inclinó hacia delante a unos centímetros de distancia de los rojos labios rosados de Kurt y le dijo

"Lo demás lo descubrirás pronto, mi amor ... pero me tengo que ir... por ahora", dijo y se inclinó aún más para presionar sus labios contra los de Kurt, sólo para un suave beso pequeño. Kurt primero permaneció completamente en shock y no se apartó, en vez de eso se dejo derretir en la mano de Blaine y se inclinó hacia delante en el beso permitiendo que Blaine deslizara su lengua en su boca. Blaine ni siquiera se atrevió a empujar su auto-control sobre Kurt y tomarlo ahora en una tienda de café! Así que simplemente se apartó, antes de abrir los ojos, Kurt miro a los ojos de Blaine que eran diferentes

"Tus ojos son de color negro", señaló Kurt inhalando y exhalando tratando de calmar la adrenalina que tenía después de besar a Blaine.

Blaine simplemente se inclinó y besó la comisura de los labios de Kurt y le susurró: "Voy a responder a tus preguntas en otro momento, hasta entonces..." él se apartó y miró los ojos de Kurt y le acarició la mejilla, añadiendo "ten cuidado mi amor" se levanto y Kurt observo como Blaine se marchaba.

Mi amor? Kurt pensó viendo como Blaine se apartaba rápidamente lejos de él.

* * *

**Espero sus Reviews!**

***No lo explique en el primer capitulo, pero por si no lo saben un Cloven seria un grupo de brujos/as de 13 personas :)**

**Link del Fic Original: **fan fic tion net / s / 8608947 / 1 / Blood-Lust (Borren los espacios)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Sorpresa?**

Salió del coche y se dirigió a la tienda, el olor a aceite y pintura de auto estaba alrededor. Los neumáticos estaban esparcidos junto a unos pocos SUV y sólo había dos o tres mecánicos caminando dentro de la oficina, la recepcionista estaba demasiado ocupada con sus uñas que siquiera se molesto en mirar. Captó el olor familiar y se acercó al Navigator negro que estaba en frente del capo del coche y pudo ver las largas piernas que sobresalían de debajo.

Blaine puso su pie en el espacio entre las dos piernas que estaban en el tablero de madera debajo del auto y lo arrastró hacia fuera, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Blaine! ¡Hola!" Kurt dijo. Tenía una llave inglesa en la mano y ambas estaban cubiertas ligeramente con aceite, llevaba un overol de color azul oscuro con una camisa blanca. Kurt se limpio y se sentó mientras trazaba su mano por su pelo extremadamente desordenado y rústico. Blaine se mordió el labio, al ver a Kurt, todo áspero, y su cuerpo en un overol haciéndolo ver increíblemente sexy.

"Bueno, bueno... alguien no me dijo que tenía dos trabajos... y mono de grasa*?" Blaine dijo en voz baja. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para que pudiera ser casi de la misma altura que Kurt, luego se inclinó hacia delante y susurró en sus oídos con su voz ronca y áspera "eh, eso es muy sucio" Kurt se estremeció y tragó duro. Él extendió la mano para que Blaine lo ayudara a levantarse, Blaine felizmente lo hizo.

"Yo no trabajo aquí... Yo ayudo alrededor ... es la tienda de mi papá", dijo Kurt mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarse la cara y limpiar cualquier mancha de aceite que estuviese allí.

"Hm y esto es..." Blaine dijo mirando el Navigator.

"Oh esto? Este es mi coche... mi papá me lo compró por mi cumpleaños de 16", explicó Kurt y agregó: "Sólo estaba dándole una afinación"

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego se inclinó hacia delante colocando su mano en la cadera de Kurt tirando de él hacia sí mismo "¿y qué _si_ yo tengo un coche que necesita un poco de afinación y algún cambio?"

Kurt rodó los ojos y se burlaba "si por la afinación y el cambio preguntas por _mi_, mejor olvídalo"

"Yo en realidad no estaba pensando en** eso,** pero ya que lo mencionas... sería bueno", sonrió Blaine a Kurt mientras se inclinaba para morder el oído de Kurt. El castaño sintió un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal que conocía cuando estaba cerca de Blaine... Kurt ni siquiera sabe cuál es su relación, solo tuvieron una pequeña sesione de besos y un solo encuentro.

"Está bien, voy a ver tu coche, muéstrame dónde está", dijo Kurt y puso sus manos en la cadera. "Muy bien", dijo Blaine y lo dirigió a su coche, que estaba aparcado en la entrada del garaje, Kurt se quedó quieto cuando vio el coche.

"Ese es su coche!" él gritó, con los ojos entrecerrados y Blaine dijo "sí".

"Eso es un Porsche Carrera GT... No puedo trabajar en eso"

"Muy avanzado?"

"No, yo... no quiero arruinarlo"

"No me importa, sólo dejare que lo toques... también si se trata de un problema puedo pagar más por un mecánico específico que me gusta" Blaine dijo alzando una ceja juguetonamente a Kurt. "Veré lo que puedo hacer"

...

* * *

"Pásame esa servilleta" Kurt dijo a Blaine, quien le arrojó el paño mientras se apoyaba en el coche viendo al mono de grasa hacer lo suyo. Blaine tenía una vista muy agradable. Blaine se adelantó sin intención alguna, coloco una de sus manos en el bolsillo trasero del overol de Kurt y apretó firmemente la piel debajo de ella. Lo que provoco un grito de Kurt,

"Blaine, estas loco?" Kurt susurró ásperamente, Blaine se rió y dijo: "No actúes como si no te gusta". Kurt se estremeció cuando Blaine apretó su cuerpo al ras contra el de Kurt, este trató de ocultar un gemido.

"B-Blaine, m-mi-pa" Kurt balbuceó cuando Blaine se aferró a su cuello.

"HEY Kurt?" Burt gritó mientras caminaba por las escaleras hacia el garaje. Kurt empujó a Blaine inmediatamente lejos de él y cogió una de sus herramientas fingiendo que estaba trabajando en ese momento.

"Sí papá?" Kurt dijo en voz mas alta de lo normal lo que hizo que Blaine tratara de ahogar una risa, Kurt le dio un codazo a Blaine en las costillas y le dijo con severidad "cállate!"

"Carole y yo llevaremos a Finn al juego de béisbol... así que uh,-wow- que buen auto", dijo Burt mientras miraba a Blaine con recelo.

"Sí, emm lo es... Hola Sr. Hummel supongo?" Blaine dijo formalmente su voz era tan sincera y dulce que incluso Burt no podía pensar que era un niño malo.

"Sí, y ¿quién eres?" Burt preguntó mientras arqueó una ceja hacia Blaine después de mirar a Kurt por una respuesta.

"Yo soy Blaine Anderson, un amigo de Kurt" Blaine sonrió. El moreno espero no tener que usar la compulsión* en el padre de Kurt para que lo dejara en paz.

"Un amigo?" Dijo Burt mirando a Kurt quien tragó saliva y dijo: "Sí, uh va a la Academia Dalton... nos conocimos en las seccionales, él vino aquí para chequear su auto... él quería que yo lo haga"

"Oh, bien, simplemente no arruines nada Kurt", dijo Burt y agarró las llaves "bien, así que recuerda cerrar cuando hayas terminado, Wendy se ha ido y tú eres el único aquí, así que ten cuidado hijo okay?"

"Sí papá, no te preocupes voy a estar bien", dijo Kurt agachando la cabeza.

"Encantado de conocerte Blaine", dijo Burt con dulzura.

"Lo mismo le digo a usted Sr. Hummel" Blaine sonrió con su sonrisa impresionantemente increíble.

"Llámame Burt, chico... Adiós Kurt" Burt salió del garaje dejando detrás a Blaine y Kurt.

"Adiós papá", dijo Kurt y esperó a oír el ruido del motor del coche. Suspiró al comprobar que su papá estaba saliendo del camino de entrada "estuvo cerca", dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Si, eso fue... ahora... ¿dónde estábamos?" Blaine dijo seductoramente mientras agarraba la cintura de Kurt para tirar de él contra su pecho.

"Blaine, no!" Kurt dijo con firmeza y apretó los labios

"¿Pero por qué? Tenemos toda la tienda para nosotros"

"Mira Blaine, yo no creo que, debo decir... uh... no es que no me gustas, es-"

"Así que te gusto", sonrió Blaine juguetonamente.

"Blaine, déjame terminar... es sólo que no sé que es esto que está pasando", dijo Kurt y miró a ambos cuando dijo "esto".

"Oh, yo sólo pensé haberlo dejado bastante claro", susurró al oído de Kurt lamiendo su cuello.

"Claro qué?" Kurt preguntó sintiendo su pene contraerse en deseo y necesidad.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir", dijo Blaine envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y lo miro sus labios, Kurt gimió cuando sintió a Blaine lamer sus labios, otorgándole entrada, el beso era pesado y apasionado... pronto resultó lujurioso y entonces... las cosas comenzaron a desviarse un poco.

* * *

Las manos de Blaine habían encontrado su camino debajo de la camisa de Kurt que se ocultaba bajo su overol. Blaine pellizcó y chupo su cuello y hombro, mientras que una mano de Kurt se enredó en los oscuros rizos de Blaine y la otra a la espalda, se estremeció cuando sintió a Blaine chocarse contra su miembro ya duro, provocando la fricción que necesitaba desesperadamente. Kurt tiró del cabello del moreno para besarlo con avidez; Blaine gimió cuando Kurt mordió su labio ligeramente y comenzó a chuparlo. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas... en realidad la de Kurt más que la de Blaine. Blaine mueve su propio miembro duro contra el de Kurt, haciendo que el más joven deje escapar un grito ahogado. Kurt enganchó su pierna alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras él lo colocaba un poco por encima suyo sin querer dejar ningún espacio entre ambos, luego apoyó su espalda contra la puerta del coche. Kurt no quería detenerse, se sentía más cómodo de lo que pensaba... él quería más.

Blaine se quedó sin aliento y besó a Kurt una vez más antes de descansar su cabeza sobre la frente de Kurt "eso fue-" Kurt trató de formar una frase coherente, pero fue incapaz ya que sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió el aliento de Blaine en su rostro.

Blaine miró a Kurt y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza "Te amo tanto".

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron bruscamente, acaso escucho lo que el realmente pensaba? Kurt pensó. "Blaine, yo-" pero eso fue todo lo que dijo. Miró a los ojos de Blaine que estaban rojos.

Kurt aparto su pierna de la cintura de Blaine y dijo "t-tus ojos son rojos"

"¡Mierda!" Blaine dijo inmediatamente desenvolvió sus brazos de la cintura de Kurt alejándose para averiguar que sus ojos estaban rojos y realmente tenía grietas bajo sus párpados indicando la forma sed y deseo, sus dientes comenzaron a crecer formando los colmillos. Blaine volteo de modo que su espalda este enfrente de Kurt "Yo... vendré por el coche mas tarde, ahora tengo que irme" Ni siquiera le importo exponerse, solamente se alejo corriendo

Los ojos de Kurt estaban muy abiertos. Su mano estaba apretada contra su corazón mientras observaba en su lugar como Blaine salía corriendo, a una velocidad inhumana.

"Eso no es cierto, no puede ser verdad... oh dios" Kurt se quedó sin aliento mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con la mano sobre su boca. Gimiendo del miedo.

* * *

_**Diccionario (?**_

***Mono de grasa:** Seria el que trabaja en los talleres y se encarga de ciertas cosas como la afinación y eso...

***Compulsión:** Es el poder que tiene Blaine como vampiro. Con ese poder puede manipular a las personas para hacer lo que ellas quieran...

**Will. and Britney Bitch (8) okno...**

**So here's the new Chapter *Inserte aqui acento ingles* Ah...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Reviews son amor *-***

**Links:**

**De la Autora: fan fiction u/ 4149168/ GLEEK178**

**Del Fic: Fan fiction s/ 8608947/ 1/ Blood-Lust**

**Borrar Espacios! Hasta el próximo Capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo Capitulo, ENJOY IT!  
Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni este gran Fic me pertenecen...  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La verdad? (Parte 1)**

Kurt buscó su crema mientras trataba de ponérsela sin entrar en pánico. Estaba mitad en estado de shock y el resto era de pánico. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, Blaine era real lo había besado, y su padre lo ha visto, pero lo que vio... que era como su sueño, pero más diferente y... ¿cómo se corrió tan rápido?

Nadie puede correr a esa velocidad, la mente de Kurt se nubló con todo lo que acababa de ver en el garaje completamente agradecido de que su familia no estaba en casa para ver las lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de Kurt mientras él temblaba incontrolablemente. Kurt se deslizó hacia abajo en el piso del baño y colocó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante tratando de calmar sus sentidos. Funcionó un poco. Pero sólo temporalmente, después de todo, él todavía no sabía lo que Blaine era... e incluso porque _Blaine_ evitó todo tipo de preguntas y para que?... por el bien del misterio?

Se estaba haciendo bastante molesto sólo pensar en ello. Kurt encendió el agua y se lavo su cara, apagó las luces de su cuarto de baño y salió fuera.

"Maldita sea!" Kurt dijo mientras se estrelló contra la pared abrochando su camisa, al ver a Blaine casualmente sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, él levantó su vista de sus manos y murmuró: "lindo piyama"

"¿Cómo diablos has entrado aquí?" Kurt exigió saber aún sin moverse de la pared.

"La ventana" Blaine masculló sin atreverse a mirar a Kurt.

"¿Y _cómo_ trepaste esa distancia?" Kurt preguntó con amargura en su voz, Blaine parecía haber cambiado sus ropas, llevaba una camisa blanca lisa con vaqueros negros.

"Es más fácil de lo que parece... Escucha quier-" Blaine se levantó de la cama un haciendo su camino hacia Kurt, pero Kurt levanto su mano para detenerlo.

"Escucha Blaine ¡Ni siquiera sé si _ese_ es tu verdadero nombre, incluso -"

"Ese es mi nombre", dijo Blaine antes de obtener una mirada de perra de Kurt que dijo "jeez! Déjame terminar por el amor de dios! Sólo escucha de una vez!" después de inhalar continuó donde dejó "Yo ni siquiera sé quién eres, cada vez que te pregunto tu dices algo como 'Tu ya lo sabes, qué DEMONIOS se supone que significa eso... y luego de la nada simplemente pop y me besas sin siquiera preguntar _si_ lo quiero"

"Bueno, ¿Lo quieres?" Blaine le preguntó en broma y entrecerró sus ojos.

"Bueno... si yo soy un adolescente y esa no es la cuestión, entonces yo no sé ni quién eres, dónde vives, qué haces, ¿quién es tu familia... ¿por qué me sigues alrededor o mejor aún, ¿_Que_ eres? " Kurt dijo poniendo su mano en sus caderas firmemente, se mordió el labio y suspiró

"Yo sé que te debo muchas explicaciones ... y créeme que me siento mal si te trate mal, a pesar de que no era mi intención... es que... es difícil de explicar"

"Soy paciente así que dime", dijo Kurt firmemente todavía sin hacer ningún movimiento para caminar hacia Blaine.

"Lo sé, lo eres en realidad... y también eres increíble, aunque sé que tu no lo admitirías, con todos los que te intimidan y lanzan granizados" Dijo Blaine y finalmente levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos confusos de Kurt.

"C-¿cómo sabes que me intimidan?" Kurt preguntó un poco confuso por el momento.

"Yo sé _mucho_, y lo único que quiero es... que me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte todo, lo prometo"

"Sigue..." Kurt dijo esperando por lo que Blaine diría. Blaine se mordió los labios una vez más, Kurt no creía ver a Blaine _actualmente_ vulnerable por el momento, oyó a Blaine murmurar algo en voz baja, algo así como "Me gustaría poder haber hecho esto de manera diferente"

"Mañana te recojo después de la escuela a las 4, y entonces yo te contaré todo... porque es lo mejor, considerando que tu familia está en casa"

"¿Qué? Ellos no-OH MIERDA! Blaine tienes que i-" y luego Blaine había desaparecido cuando Kurt había oído el coche en el camino de entrada.

"Kurt estamos en casa" Carole anunció. Kurt sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Bajo hacia su familia esperándolo.

"Hey ¿cómo fue en el partido?" Kurt preguntó tratando de sonar casual y no nervioso con lo que hablo con Blaine.

"Fue increíble!" Finn aplaudió alegremente

...

* * *

"Ugh! Estúpida almohada" Kurt murmuró cambiándola de posición. El golpea la almohada una y dos veces recostándose de nuevo y volvió a gemir. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado y no podía dormir en absoluto.

"No es la almohada son tus pensamientos" Blaine habló silenciosamente. Kurt inmediatamente se sentó sólo para encontrar a Blaine sentado en la esquina de su cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás loco?" Kurt susurró ásperamente, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de ver a Blaine.

"Simplemente pensé que no llegue a completar lo que dije" Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt en la tenue luz del cuarto obscuro.

"Si, no lo hiciste, ya que _desapareciste_! ¿Cómo demonios haces _eso_?" Kurt preguntó moviéndose un poco para dar más espacio a Blaine para sentarse cómodamente.

"Prometo que voy a explicar todo mañana" Blaine dijo con firmeza haciendo que su tono de voz pareciera genuino, lo que realmente era.

"¿Cómo estoy tan seguro de que no mientes?" Preguntó Kurt y arqueó una ceja

"Porque sé que en el fondo **me gustas** demasiado, y tú **sabes** que yo nunca quisiera hacerte daño" Blaine miró hacia arriba de sus manos, sus ojos ardían con cuidado y devoción que mantenía por Kurt. Kurt tragó saliva, sabía que Blaine estaba en lo cierto, él creía en Blaine. No importa cuántas veces evitó preguntas que él sabía, Blaine lo sentía y quería arreglar las cosas.

Kurt suspiró en voz alta: "Voy a estar allí, a las cuatro, Ok?"

"Si, yo te recogeré"

"Está bien"

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora" Blaine se movió para levantarse, pero Kurt lo agarró por la manga, para sorpresa de Blaine. El moreno miró por encima del hombro para escuchar el susurro tímido de Kurt

"No tienes que salir si no quieres"

"Confía en mí, no quiero" Blaine sonrió y volvió a sentarse, Kurt se recostó y dio unas palmaditas en el espacio junto a él para que Blaine se sentase allí. Blaine se movió con mucho gusto por lo que ahora estaba medio tumbado al lado de Kurt, se enfrentó a Kurt con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras miraba los ojos azules de Kurt que tenían un poco de verde y plata en ellas. Era la más hermosa vista que Blaine haya visto en mil años.

_Kurt_ dudo al principio en buscar la mano de Blaine y entrelazarla en la suya, pero aun así lo hizo y Blaine frotó la mano de Kurt y le susurró: "¿no deberías estar dormido ahora?, tenemos un largo día"

"Sí, pero no puedo" Kurt suspiró

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Blaine preguntó haciendo un movimiento para irse, a pesar de querer estar allí.

"No, quédate... estarás aquí cuando me despierte?"

"No, tengo cosas que hacer temprano en la mañana... Yo puedo hablar contigo hasta que te duermas" Blaine sugirió, sólo para ver a Kurt con una sonrisa agradecida.

"Sí, está bien" Kurt se desplazo a su lado para que su rostro estuviera presionando el hombro de Blaine. Blaine comenzó a hablar de cosas al azar, sobre todo acerca de Kurt y su vida. Estaba enfadado al saber cuánto bullying Kurt recibió y que perdió a su madre cuando él tenía nueve años. Blaine deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y hacer todo bien para Kurt. Blaine se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a perder el control con Kurt como lo hizo anoche. Él se alimentaria todos los días antes de encontrarse con Kurt, si tenia que hacerlo.

Kurt murmuró en voz baja mientras se movía para que su brazo estuviera sobre la cintura de Blaine "buenas noches"

"Dulces sueños, mi amor" Blaine se inclinó y besó la frente de Kurt.

* * *

Para el momento de la salida del sol Blaine lentamente se aparto de los brazos de Kurt, aunque él nunca quiso irse. Blaine agarró el teléfono de Kurt y tecleó su número de teléfono en él. Después besó la mejilla de Kurt una última vez, antes de saltar por la ventana.

...

"Kurt despierta, tiempo para la escuela" Burt llamó desde la puerta de Kurt. Kurt se frotó los ojos y dijo: " 'm kay"

"Ah, y tu teléfono estuvo vibrando, es posible que desees saber que sucede", dijo Burt mientras se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

Kurt levantó una ceja y miró su teléfono

**Dos mensajes no leídos de Blaine Anderson**

Kurt hizo clic en la bandeja de entrada y leyó los mensajes;

**Buenos días mi amor, espero que comas bien... Nos vemos a las cuatro al lado de tu escuela-B**

**Y ponte algo cómodo... que tengas un buen día, mi querido-B**

_-'Mi querido? Mi amor?' Blaine realmente tenía un serio hábito de decir esas cosas._ Kurt pensó mientras salía de la cama.

* * *

**N/T: Bueno, aca esta el capiulo 4, diganme que les parecio en reviews :3 **  
**Nos leemos**

**Links:**

**De la Autora: fan fiction u/ 4149168/ GLEEK178**

**Del Fic: Fan fiction s/ 8608947/ 1/ Blood-Lust**

**Borrar Espacios! Hasta el próximo Capitulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: El Fic, ni Glee, ni Klaine, ni nada me pertenece... f*ck**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Confesión, confesada**

"Entonces, ¿Adónde vamos?"

"Paciencia, mi amor vamos a estar ahí pronto"

"¿Por qué me dices mi amor?"

"Porque honestamente... tú eres mi amor" dijo el Blaine sonriéndole a Kurt quien se ruborizó en un profundo rojo y dijo "Estás exagerando las cosas"

"Bueno para mí, eso es verdad" sonrió con satisfacción Blaine, jugueteando con Kurt, lo que le provocó otro sonrojo mientras Kurt pensaba 'Maldición, esto es ridículo'.

"Ojos en la carretera mi chico enamorado", dijo Kurt y señaló hacia fuera del parabrisas. Blaine se rió entre dientes de "chico enamorado". Las cejas de Blaine se curvaron y trató de morderse para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

"¿Acaso eso no es lo que eres?", Dijo Kurt mientras le dirigía una mirada de Diva, Blaine dirigió su cabeza a Kurt y dijo "¿Acaso no es lo que somos?" Esto causó otro sonrojo en las mejillas de porcelana de Kurt "Amo cuando te sonrojas" suspiró Blaine y apagó el auto.

* * *

"¿Que es esto?" Kurt dijo al mirar el campo abierto en el bosque el cual tenía una vieja casa en el centro de este rodeado por árboles de sauce y vides, había una antigua verja que cerraba el paso a la antigua casa. "Esto se ve salido de una película de terror" Kurt masculló.

"Técnicamente no da miedo, una vez que veas el interior", dijo Blaine. Salió del coche después de apagar el motor y Kurt lo siguió. Blaine caminó hacia adelante y abrió el portón tendiendo su mano para que Kurt la tomara. Kurt inmediatamente la agarró y se apoyó contra Blaine con fuerza.

Caminaron lentamente mientras Kurt observaba el área, había viejos columpios oxidados y una granja diminuta y arbustos viejos. "Era 1012, yo nací en marzo. Mis padres, mi hermano y hermana estaban muy contentos cuando yo nací... en septiembre fue cuando fui a mi primera cacería. Estaba creciendo rápido... y yo no lo sabía. No sabía cómo parar. Aunque tenía 3 meses de edad parecía de 3 años de edad. Yo no fui a la escuela, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Tuvimos tutores privados. Mi padre era uno de los jefes de un Coven de vampiros. No fue hasta que cumplí 19 años que me di cuenta de lo que realmente era y de lo que era capaz de hacer"

Kurt miró a Blaine desconcertado como si estuviera escuchando un libro viejo de historia, "Yo soy un vampiro, Kurt"

"P-pero c-cómo?" Kurt balbuceó. Él le creía a Blaine y aun así no sentía miedo, incluso después de que Blaine revelara sus dientes. Kurt se quedó sin aliento, pero sin embargo no se aparto al ver las grietas bajo los ojos de Blaine justo al igual como vio en el garaje. Kurt en lugar de alejarse movió su mano hacia arriba para que sus dedos pudieran tocar los ojos de Blaine y su cara. Blaine se inclinó ante su toque y cerró los ojos, su piel era suave, pero era un poco fría, y Kurt acarició con las puntas de sus dedos la mandíbula de Blaine y tragó con firmeza. Blaine abrió los ojos; su color ahora había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Tu no tienes miedo", no era una pregunta Blaine sabía que no lo estaría...

"Puedo parecer loco, pero... en serio no lo soy" Blaine movió sus labios hasta poder besar la mano de Kurt. Y continuó;"Pasé el resto de los años... de fiesta, bebiendo sangre humana, durmiendo por ahí... violando... prostitutas-" él tomó un aliento profundo y presionó su frente en contra de la de Kurt y le susurró " pero nada llenó el hueco... todo era sin sentido y vacío. Me odiaba... Y todavía lo hago... He matado a muchas personas, He hecho muchas fechorías... Soy una muy mala persona"

"Sin duda alguna" dijo Kurt, Blaine frunció el ceño, Kurt colocó su mano sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y dijo "pero sé que hay algo diferente detrás de ese dolido y despreciable Blaine"

Blaine sonrió y miró hacia la casa y envolvió uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Kurt y continuó "Los vampiros originarios siempre andaban fuera para pelear unos contra otros para que el ganador sea proclamado superior... porque solo los viejos vampiros, conocidos como Lamias; pueden reproducir nuestra raza de vampiros. Todo vampiro desea que su Coven sea poderoso, nuestros padres trataron de protegernos pero con el tiempo nos encontraron... nuestros padres nos insistieron a mis hermanos y a mi a que huyéramos y lo hicimos. Fuimos por caminos separados... No estoy diciendo que era joven en ese tiempo... pero ya tenía 300 y considerando que he vivido durante unos mil años, mis padres fueron una gran parte de mi vida a pesar de que me volví distante a ellos... Nunca me d cuenta de su importancia hasta que los perdí" Kurt se detuvo y presiono sus labios contra los de Blaine y susurró "No fue tu culpa"

"Me gustaría poder detener el tiempo, sabes?", dijo Blaine y suspiró con tristeza.

"Así que ¿qué pasa con... nosotros?" Kurt preguntó ya que era lo que él realmente quería saber, él sabía que lo que ellos tenían era algo mucho más diferentes que cualquier otra cosa, porque Blaine era un vampiro y Kurt confiaba en él sin estar asustado... Luego se besaron y Kurt se sentía como si él hubiera sido tocado por una gran corriente eléctrica creando un vínculo entre ellos. Era mucho más diferente que cualquier otro beso normal.

"Hay una cosa llamada alma gemela... es algo raro y especial para un vampiro poder encontrar su alma gemela, mis amigos... Los Warblers, se las arreglaron para encontrar sus almas gemelas...

Realmente los envidiaba... quería eso... el amor... la bondad y sensación de que pertenezco en algún lugar"

"Hasta ahora no creía que encontraría la mía... hasta te encontré... cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron esa oleada de electricidad me hizo creer que tu eras mi alma gemela"

"¿Tu también sentiste eso?" Kurt preguntó de pronto sorprendido.

"¿Por qué crees que fui tras de ti en la competencia?" Blaine sonrió hacia Kurt.

"¿Así que somos almas gemelas?" Kurt preguntó lentamente y Blaine asintió con la cabeza "y que nosotros pertenecemos juntos?" Blaine acarició la mejilla de Kurt y le susurró "para siempre... si deseas que este contigo"

"Sí, quiero", dijo Kurt sonrojándose y sintió como si estuviera diciendo el voto de boda. Blaine finalmente besó a Kurt y el castaño se fundió en el beso, que estaba llena sólo de amor.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Kurt le preguntó cuando se separaron para tomar aire. "Ahora debemos aparearnos... y completar el vínculo de sangre" Blaine dijo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

"¿Aparearnos y vinculo de sangre?" Kurt le preguntó mientras presionó su mejilla en el cuello de Blaine.

"Sí... bebemos la sangre del otro, tenemos sexo y... estaremos unidos eternamente unidos para siempre" Kurt observó hacia los ojos de Blaine con duda.

"Sólo si quieres hacerlo... Nunc te forzaría a hacer algo que tu no quisieras" dijo Blaine con honestidad completa en su voz. Después de un largo silencio y pensar que todo era verdad Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine y asintió.

"Sólo si lo deseas Kurt... no es acerca de mí es acerca de ti" confirmó el Blaine otra vez. "Cállate y bésame" dijo Kurt capturando los labios de Blaine y se adentraron para un beso apasionado. Blaine gimió, a Kurt no le importaba acerca de su virginidad, todo lo que él quería era que si cualquiera la tomara... sólo ese alguien debía ser Blaine, él sabía que Blaine lo amaba.

"Deberíamos ir adentro" Kurt acarició con su nariz el cuello de Blaine y asintió. Blaine tomo a Kurt entre sus brazos e ingresaron a la casa.

...

* * *

No importa que tan vieja era la casa, dentro estaba muy bien amueblada, pero ligeramente polvorienta, Blaine condujo a ambos a la sala de estar y sentó a Kurt hacia abajo en el sofá de al lado de la chimenea, "Esta f-frío aquí"

"Es una casa vieja amor... ¿Que esperabas? Enseguida regreso", dijo el Blaine contra los labios de Kurt antes de desaparecer.

Él vino de vuelta con mantas, almohadas y lo que parecía un lubricante, todo en sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Las coloco en el suelo, Kurt observaba cómo Blaine dejaba de lado unas mantas y otras las colocaba en la alfombra rusa. Colocó las almohadas diminutas en el otro lado y suspiró después de haber terminado. Se inclino hacia adelante para encender el fuego, con algunos leños que ya estaban allí. Kurt suspiró relajándose un momento. Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt ya que estaba sobre sus las rodillas en frente de él. "¿Estas seguro sobre esto?", Preguntó Blaine una vez mas colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Kurt. Kurt sonrió y se acercó hacia adelante de modo que él estuviera sobre sus rodillas también, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, dejando que sus instintos de un muchacho adolescente tomaran el control.

Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído de Blaine seductoramente "hazme el amor"

Blaine gimió y le dio un beso a Kurt apasionadamente y Kurt al instante abrió la boca para profundizar el beso, a medida que gemía cuando sintió que Blaine desabotonaba su camisa. En la materia de minutos la camisa de Kurt estaba al lado de la de Blaine. Kurt se acostó sobre su espalda mientras Blaine dejaba un rastro de besos por todo su pecho, ambos rápidamente endurecidos. Kurt gimió cuando Blaine empezó a chupar sobre su piel dejando marcas alrededor, a continuación Blaine se trasladó hacia arriba y le susurró en el oído a Kurt con su voz ronca "¿Listo amor?" Kurt pasó su mano por el pelo de Blaine mientras que la otra se apoyaba en su espalda desnuda mientras lo frotaba, Kurt asintió con la cabeza y tomo el cuello de Blaine empujándolo hacia abajo sobre su cuello para que se mantenga así. Él podía sentir el aliento caliente de Blaine sobre su pulso. Y luego, Kurt sintió dos picaduras perforando su cuello, dejo escapar un grito de asombro ante el dolor repentino, pero no se movió lejos de Blaine, en su lugar se apretó mas contra el moreno incitándole a que bebiera, él sentía su sangre cálida salir de su cuerpo ligeramente hacia fuera y los labios de Blaine mientras chupaba su sangre. Cada vez él podía sentir a Blaine lamer su piel, ahora Kurt no gemía del dolor, sino de placer y de deseo. La electricidad entre él y Blaine tenía era desvanecedora, ya que finalmente dio a adentro a sus emociones. Blaine había dejado de chupar la sangre de Kurt y alzó la vista hacia este 'quién se frotó la cuello. Blaine pasó la lengua por sus colmillos los cuales goteaban sangre, Kurt sin un segundo pensamiento atrajo a Blaine para un beso, él podía saborear su propia sangre en la boca de Blaine.

"Dios! Sabes tan jodidamente bien" Blaine gimió dentro del beso, finalmente se separaron y se cortó la piel con la uña, Kurt vio la sangre lentamente escurrir, Blaine levantó la cabeza de Kurt de la almohada y se inclinó, Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y puso sus labios sobre su cuello y empezó a chupar la sangre de Blaine.

Blaine tenía muchas otras personas que bebían su sangre, pero cuando su alma gemela lo hizo, fue una experiencia totalmente nueva, ambos sintieron un fuego entre ellos a medida que se unían. El ardiente deseo se había calmado lentamente con amor puro, Kurt se apartó y pasó la lengua por sus labios y le susurró seductoramente "Tú no sabes tan mal". La mano de Blaine desprendió el botón de los pantalones de Kurt, el saco en un solo movimiento junto con sus bóxers, y Blaine desabrochó el suyo luego de desabrochar los de Kurt. Dejo un beso en el abdomen de Kurt al tiempo que colocaba sus dedos alrededor del miembro duro de Kurt. "Por favor, Blaine" Kurt se quedó sin aliento mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

Blaine inmediatamente lubrico sus dedos y colocó una almohada debajo de cintura de Kurt, al levantarlo el castaño se quedó sin aliento y gimió en voz alta cuando Blaine inserto un dedo, luego, lentamente, el segundo y el tercero después de la confirmación de Kurt. Se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba preparado cuando él gritó el nombre de Blaine cuando encontró su próstata.

Blaine se preparó y se posicionó a sí mismo, mientras lentamente entró en Kurt. Kurt levantó su cintura de forma que Blaine entrara plenamente en su interior, cuando Kurt se había ajustado Blaine comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera mientras que besaba a Kurt descuidadamente, sus movimientos se tornaron mas rápidos. Cuando Kurt gritó "**MasrápidoBlaine!**" él lo tomó contra su cintura para una mayor velocidad y comenzó a adentrarse en Kurt mas profundo.

Kurt dejó escapar un gemido y dijo "A-allí **oh dios!**" cuando el miembro de Blaine había tocado su próstata. En materia de minutos cuando Blaine lo follaba más duro y más rápido Kurt empezó a sentir la acumulación de calor en la sangre que estaba en su sistema al tiempo que él se vino duro, luego de un momento Blaine lo siguió.

Ambos esperaron un poco para recuperar el aliento, Blaine apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt con sus piernas entrelazadas en las del menor y Kurt acariciaba su espalda. "Te amo", susurró Blaine y Kurt plantaba pequeños besos en sus labios. Kurt lo escuchó e hizo que su corazón se hinchara. Enredó sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine, lo acercó hacia abajo para un beso duro antes de susurrar en contra de sus labios "Te amo demasiado... tanto que quiero quedarme aquí contigo para siempre, pero hasta que caiga dormido... Son las 6 pm y creo que debería volver ya."

"Sí", dijo Blaine mientras miraba hacia abajo, a sus manos entrelazadas, Kurt se rió entre dientes y dijo sugestivamente "pero... puedes venir a mi habitación cuando todos estén dormidos"

Blaine le dio a Kurt una gran sonrisa y un beso. A continuación, le entregó una paño mojado que había colocado al lado del manojo de mantas "Me gustaría eso" limpió a ambos antes de alcanzar a Kurt sus prendas para vestirse.

* * *

**No soy buena :3 Les dejo otro capitulo sabiendo que casualmente actualizo los martes... PEEEEROOO como he dicho les actualizo hoy :'DDD amenme! oknoo...**

**I hope he buys you flowers (8) **

**LINKS:  
**

**Autora: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/u/4149168/GLEEK178  
**

**Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/8608947/1/Blood-Lust**

_Mensaje Subliminal: Escuchen When I was your Man -.-_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a RM y este Fic a Gleek178  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Adelante, bebe!**

"Es una buena cosa que haya decidido tomar un pañuelo hoy", dijo Kurt mientras jugueteaba con el paño para cubrir su mordedura.

"Dime otra vez por qué tienes que esconderlo?" Preguntó Blaine, pero no había un sentimiento de ira y tristeza en su voz.

"Porque no quiero que mi papá te corra con una escopeta mientras que él está a punto de tener un ataque al corazón... sería como Run Joey Run... pero, realmente no quiero eso" Kurt dijo después de una pausa, sabía que es lo que Blaine quería oír,

**'Sí. Está bien, amor.'**

"¡Espera! ¿Acabo de oír tus pensamientos?" Kurt preguntó en cuanto oyó la voz en su cabeza. Blaine volvió la cabeza para sonreír y le dijo: "sí, sí lo hiciste". Kurt estaba estupefacto y dejó su boca abierta, Blaine se rió y pensó **'cierra tu dulce boca corazón, de otra forma atraparías moscas... y prefiero que la única cosa que entre en esa boca, además de comida, sea mi lengua.'**

Kurt se sonrojó y pensó **'esto es tan... raro... pero ¿cómo es posible?'**

**'Bueno, cuando dos almas gemelas hacen el intercambio de sangre, los hace un tanto mas fuerte... y esa 'cadena de plata' que sientes, nos mantiene juntos... trabaja un poco como una cuerda para mantenernos conectados entre sí. Así que no importa la distancia siempre puedo oír tus pensamientos y tu puedes oír los míos'** Blaine dijo con una gran sonrisa, el enseñando sus dientes.

**'OH! Bueno'** Kurt pensó y se quedó en silencio por un rato hasta que Blaine le preguntó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro "todavía en estado de shock?"

"Toma su tiempo poder entenderlo" Kurt dijo y se frotó las sienes.

"Bueno, date prisa por que llegamos a tu vecindario", dijo Blaine y miró mientras tomaba un giro hacia la casa Hudson-Hummel. Blaine suspiró y dijo "bueno... te veré esta noche?" Blaine lo miró con expresión dolida y triste, por lo que Kurt se inclinó y tomó la mejilla de Blaine, mientras apretaba sus labios. Blaine inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, de una manera posesiva y Kurt puso una mano en su nuca y la otra estaba enredada en su pelo rizado.

**'Yo no me quiero ir'** Blaine pensó mientras el beso se suavizó, pero todavía no se separan

'Entra... podemos cenar juntos?' Kurt pensó

**'Bebe, soy un vampiro... y estaría disgustado por la comida humana... pero lo mejor, es que ya me alimente'**

**'Por favor... '**Kurt pensó mientras se separaron un poco y apoyo su frente en la del otro. Blaine sabía que no seria capaz de negar pasar más tiempo con Kurt por lo que él asintió con la cabeza y al instante Kurt sonrió y lo acercó para un beso casto.

* * *

"Bueno, ahora vamos!" Kurt dijo y saltó del coche. Blaine sonrió y metió las llaves en el bolsillo mientras se acercaba para tomar la mano de Kurt en la suya, pero Kurt se negó diciendo "es mejor que seamos amigos por un rato en frente de ellos". Kurt abrió la puerta y entró. Con Blaine detrás de él.

**'¡Papá! Estoy en casa'** Pensó Kurt y Blaine lo tomó suavemente por el hombre recordándole **'solo yo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, Kurt'**

**'OH! SI! Eso fue estúpido'** Kurt pensó golpeándose la cabeza con cuidado antes de decir "Papá! Carole! Finn! Estoy en casa... y he traído compañía"

"En la cocina, Kurt" Carole llamó, Kurt se acercó a la cocina y Finn estaba jugando un juego de vídeo en su teléfono, mientras Burt esperaba que Carole colocara la comida. "Hey, Kurt y Blaine... ¿no?" Burt preguntó mientras se levantaba para estrechar la mano de Blaine. Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a Finn, quien dijo "hola! Amigo... uh, no creo que nos conozcamos?"

"Yo soy Blaine Anderson, un amigo de Kurt", dijo Blaine y se volvió para mirar a Kurt y le guiñó un ojo, Kurt intentó no ruborizarse. "Ah, el chico con el Porsche?" Finn preguntó y Blaine sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Burt hizo un gesto a los dos para sentarse, "El es Finn mi hermanastro y ella es Carole, mi madrastra", dijo Kurt a Blaine, Carole colocó el recipiente de ensalada en la mesa mientras Blaine pensó **'Maldición! Eso se ve asqueroso'**

**'Sólo para ti, cariño'** Kurt contestó mientras esperaba que Burt le pasara un plato para dárselo a Blaine. "Así que cariño, ¿dónde estudias?" Carole preguntó mientras se volvía de nuevo al horno.

"Yo voy a la Academia Dalton, en Westerville" Blaine explicó mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

"Dalton? No compitieron contra nosotros en las Seccionales?" Finn preguntó y levantó la vista de su teléfono.

"Si lo hicieron, pero no formo parte del coro... mis amigos lo hacen" Blaine explicó mientras miraba a Kurt poner un poco de ensalada en el plato,** '¿tengo que hacerlo yo también?'** Blaine se quejó en su cabeza mientras miraba a Kurt tomar un bocado de su ensalada.

**'Si quieres tener un aspecto normal si... y si comes puede ser que te sorprenda esta noche'** Kurt pensó mientras Blaine inmediatamente cogió el tenedor para tomar un gran bocado de la ensalada, tratando de contener la mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

"Así que Blaine, ¿dónde vives?" Burt preguntó mientras miraba a Carole poner la carne sobre la mesa "Vivo en Westerville... pero mis padres se uh, viven en Nueva York... por asuntos de trabajo" mintió Blaine suavemente, sin ninguna duda. "Oh mi amor, si alguna vez te sientes solo, eres bienvenido aquí" dijo Carole y se paró frente a la mesa,

"Gracias", dijo Blaine con cortesía, y continuó tratando de comer la ensalada. Carole trasladó el pollo hacia ella y comenzó a cortarlo. Pero, lo que sucedió después era inimaginable, el cuchillo resbaló y le dio un corte en su palma, cada uno inmediatamente se levantó para ayudarla a excepción de Blaine quien vio las pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre la mesa, oliendo el calor de la misma. Kurt tomó un paño para mantenerlo cubierto, cuando miró a Blaine, él corrió a su lado** 'Blaine, Blaine! ¡Mírame!'** Él gritó en su mente y le agarró su mejilla para mirarlo. Los ojos de Blaine estaban rojos y un profundo gruñido desgarró la garganta de Blaine... sus ojos comenzaron a agrietarse y sus colmillos comenzaron a aparecer. Kurt sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo más, se inclinó y tomó la cara de Blaine cuando nadie los miraba. Blaine miró a Kurt de forma asustada y triste. Kurt sugirió "¡Papá! Lleva a Carole al hospital para que reciba puntos. Finn y yo nos quedaremos en casa para que pueda limpiar" Burt ayudo a Carole a salir de la cocina con la palma de su mano envuelta en el paño de cocina mientras Finn los acompañaba a la salida.

* * *

Blaine movió su mano hacia adelante para agarrar un poco de sangre, pero fue detenido de inmediato por Kurt quien lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina hacia su cuarto. Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación, cerró la puerta sacándose su pañuelo y sweater, le hizo un gesto a Blaine hacia su garganta "bebe" dijo simplemente y empujó su camisa para revelar las dos marcas "Q-¿Qué?" Blaine levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt.

"Blaine bebe, tú lo necesitas"

"No, yo no puedo beber de ti... puedo salir a cazar a un tipo para eso"

"Blaine, de ahora en adelante sólo vas a beber de las bolsas de sangre y no de la vena de cualquier otro humano... pero por ahora bebe la mía" dijo Kurt y se acercó a Blaine que tenia sus ojos de color rojo oscuro con grietas como cuando estaban besándose en el taller.

"Kurt Y-"

"No, tú lo beberás... si no, entonces estaré cortándome hasta que lo hagas"

"Kurt n-no"

"Escoge tu opción" dijo Kurt agarrando un filoso objeto de su escritorio haciendo un gesto hacia su cuello. Blaine miró a Kurt y él sabía que era lo suficientemente terco que no se movería, así que suspiró y se acercó a Kurt apartando el objeto de él y lo arrojó a la cama, tomó la cara de Kurt y lo besó suavemente y le susurró: "que hice para conseguir a una persona como tú "

"Me pregunto lo mismo... ahora bebe, por favor", dijo Kurt y entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Blaine y empujo su cabeza hacia el lugar en el que lo marcó antes. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió las picaduras de nuevo en su cuello. Blaine puso una mano en la espalda de Kurt y la otra en el cuello apoyándose plenamente hasta que Kurt gimió en el placer de dar su sangre a Blaine. El moreno bebió despacio tratando de no beber tanto que le dolía a Kurt, el castaño movió su cabeza hacia atrás un poco cuando Blaine bebió su sangre, gimiendo de vez en cuando y pensó **'Te amo'**

**'Yo también te amo'** Kurt respondió y mantuvo su agarre en la cabeza de Blaine. Entonces, de repente, lo que sucedió no fue tan esperado. "¿Qué demonios?" ambos se separaron. Blaine miró hacia arriba desde el cuello de Kurt y se quedó sin aliento. Y Kurt giró en los brazos de Blaine casi tropezando ya que estaba débil.

"FINN" Kurt gritó y tropezó, por suerte Blaine lo agarró firmemente a su propio cuerpo para que no se cayera.

"Oh, DIOS mío!" Finn se quedó sin aliento cuando notó la apariencia de los ojos de Blaine que eran negro azabache y tenía colmillos que goteaban sangre, la misma sangre que bebió de Kurt y que ahora estaba manchando su camisa. "Mierda", dijo Kurt mirando su camisa.

**'Pañuelo'** Kurt pensó y Blaine inmediatamente le dio su caja y le ayudo a limpiarse. "¿Puede alguien decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tiene colmillos y por qué estaba bebiendo tu sangre!" Finn estaba completamente sorprendido, quien lo culparía?. Después de ver al amigo de su hermanastro beber su sangre. **'Dile que todo esta bien'** pensó Blaine y asintió.

"Finn, está bien... Creo que deberíamos sentarnos", dijo Kurt, su voz era un poco profunda y cansada de toda la sangre que salió de él. Blaine miró a Kurt, su piel estaba pálida y se veía débil "uh realmente podrías darnos un minuto... ya sabes para reajustarnos" Blaine pidió cortésmente. Finn asintió enérgicamente y dijo: "Está bien... Voy a estar fuera", y luego salió de la habitación.

* * *

Kurt no tardó mucho en comenzar a balbucear "¿qué vamos a hacer? Tú puedes decirle que eres un vampiro? ¿O que somos almas gemelas y que sucederá si mi papá se entera? Oh DIOS te vio bebiendo mi sangre! "

"Bebe Ssh, relájate... ven aquí", dijo Blaine y se sentó en la cama. Una vez instalado acerco a Kurt sobre su regazo y corto una pequeña incisión en la muñeca y se la tendió a Kurt. "Necesitas tu fuerza" Kurt asintió débilmente y empezó a chupar la sangre de Blaine... al poco tiempo empezó a recuperar su fuerza. Pero de nuevo malos tiempos sucedieron y Finn entró de nuevo y gritó esta vez

"OH MI DIOS, Kurt!", exclamó.

Kurt se limpió la boca y dijo: "Está bien, siéntate Finn... esto llevará un tiempo"

"Está bien... pero, pueden dejar de hacer eso!" Finn dijo y se sentó frente a Kurt y Blaine. Kurt se apartó del regazo de Blaine y se sentó a su lado. Él respiró hondo y comenzó...

* * *

**LINKS:  
**

**Autora: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/u/4149168/GLEEK178  
**

**Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/8608947/1/Blood-Lust**

**N/A: Bueno nuevo capitulo, leanlo si quieren sdiuhsauidhsudi dejen reviews, me da igual...**

**PD:Si alguno sigue mi otro Fic: Doin' Dirt, sepan que tardare (tardare) en la actualizacion ya que no se como escribir con todos esos f*ckings rumores de Chill... Sere una muy mala Strucker al no querer verlo feliz, cosa que si quiero.. pero con Darren...**

**PD1: Si legase a dejar el Fic DD luego lo recompesaria con alguna de 2 traducciones que son muy *-*  
**

**See ya' later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertence a Gleek178 y Glee a RM blah blah...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Así que eres un vampiro?**

"Está bien así que déjame entender... Él es un vampiro... y tú eres su alma gemela... y ustedes han hecho un 'vínculo de sangre' y 'algo' que significa, que se aparearon para toda la eternidad y no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro... ¿me equivoco? "Finn preguntó y miró a Kurt y Blaine quienes intercambiaban miradas y asentían.

"Pero nadie y quiero decir NADIE! puede saber de mi existencia... como, ya sabes... porque eso podría poner a Kurt y a mi en peligro"

"Sí... No voy a decírselo a nadie ya que ellos probablemente piensen que estoy loco" dijo Finn y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estás bien, Finn?" Kurt preguntó claramente se refería a que su hermano parecía todavía en estado de shock.

"Sí... sólo un poco confundido y... dios! **Un vampiro!** Nunca pensé ver uno, y mucho menos que sea el novio de mi propio hermano", explicó Finn.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Kurt y Blaine tomó su mano entre las suyas.

"Así que, Blaine... ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"1000 años", dijo sonriendo hacia Kurt y Finn.

"¿QUÉ! Entonces eres sólo... uh..." dijo Finn y trató de contar en su cerebro.

Kurt suspiró y rodo los ojos hacia Finn y su cálculo mental, por lo que respondió por él "982 años mayor que yo, Finn". "Oh, sí... ¿y conoces a los Cullen y los Salvatore?" Finn preguntó lo que le valió una risa de Blaine y un bufido molesto de Kurt. "Me temo que no, soy muy distante a los Cullen... Edward brilla mucho... Stefan es muy solitario, no es mi tipo... y Damon bueno, es un idiota" Blaine dijo con sarcasmo y Kurt añadió

"Finn, eso no es real... son personajes inventados... y creo que has tenido suficiente por el día... creo que Blaine tiene que irse, y tenemos que limpiar antes de que papá y Carole regresen a casa... baja las escaleras, estaré contigo en un momento", dijo cortésmente tanto como pudo y Finn asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina.

* * *

"¡Maldita sea! Él es estúpido a veces"

"No lo culpes, él solo esta sorprendido" Blaine dijo y se levantó con Kurt, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo arrastró al ras contra su cuerpo. Kurt suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine.

"Así que... aún tengo permitido venir a tu habitación después de que todos estén durmiendo?" Preguntó Blaine y arqueó una ceja ante Kurt juguetonamente. "Sí... lo tienes... _siempre_" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras se agachó para capturar los labios de Blaine con los suyos... a pesar de que Blaine era ligeramente más pequeño que Kurt, pero él era más fuerte, su lengua siempre ganaba la batalla... no es que Kurt se quejara, Kurt gimió y se separó para respirar, "deberías irte antes de que Finn entre de nuevo"

"Sí... Nos vemos esta noche... esperaras por mí?" Blaine preguntó con ojos de cachorro y Kurt se rió entre dientes y le dio un último beso en los labios y dijo: "No lo hago siempre?". Blaine besó la cabeza de Kurt, claramente no quería irse, pero él sabía que debía hacerlo. Así que siguió escaleras abajo a Kurt y dijo adiós a Finn antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

"Así que un novio vampiro... así que ¿cómo lo hacen ustedes, tu sabes... 'hacen lo suyo'?" Finn le preguntó un poco torpe y se encogió de hombros. Kurt tapó sus oídos y le dijo "DIOS! FINN, yo **no** tendré esta conversación contigo!"

"Está bien, sólo estoy diciendo... yo no quiero saber que Blaine te rompió o alg-"

"FINN! ¡Cállate!"

* * *

Kurt esperó en la cama ya que era cuestión de minutos para que Blaine entrara por la ventana y sonriera diciendo "La dejaste abierta?"

"Sí, pensé que prácticamente pasaríamos las noches así... hasta que podamos, ya sabes... así que pensé que seria más fácil para ti"

"Subiría todas las montañas para estar contigo, mi amor" dijo Blaine simplemente

"Eso es muy cursi... pero puede importarme menos" dijo Kurt y acercó a Blaine para que pudiera darle un beso, propiamente, Kurt gimió en voz alta, pero inmediatamente se detuvo yBlaine susurró "si te pondrás así sólo por un beso, podemos hacer esto en un lugar donde tu padre no interrumpa"

"No voy a hacer eso... solo bésame", dijo Kurt y coloco sus manos entre los rizos de Blaine.

"Kurt-" Blaine se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió las manos de Kurt sobre su entrepierna.

"Blaine..." Kurt dijo en broma conociendo claramente lo que Blaine estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Blaine suspiró y besó a Kurt suavemente esta vez, pero no estaba en la mente de Kurt acercarse para que pudiera ejercer presión contra Blaine. Colocó sus labios sobre el cuello de Blaine y empezó a chupar "Puede que no sea capaz de marcarte... pero eso no quiere decir que me detenga" Kurt susurró seductoramente en su oreja.

"K-Kurt" Blaine ocultó un gemido, cuando Kurt se frotó contra él, Kurt podía sentir con fuerza lo duro que estaba Blaine contra él, así que se inclinó para desabrochar la camisa de Blaine después tiró de su pantalón. Blaine se quedó sin aliento cuando Kurt tomó su en su boca, "oh-**maldición**-Kurt!"

Kurt lo lamia y chupaba alrededor de su lengua el miembro duro de Blaine sucesivamente. "D-detente... estoy-**oh**-me-v-voy a-v-venir!" Blaine enterró su cara en la almohada y podía oír a Kurt riendo ante su reacción. Blaine miró a Kurt quien se masturbaba a si mismo mientras chupaba el miembro de Blaine. Levantó la vista y susurró contra el pene de Blaine "puedes venirte ahora". Y lo hizo recorriendo todo el camino hasta la garganta de Kurt mientras él gemía en la almohada. Kurt gimió cuando se vino en los pantalones de su propio pijama.

Kurt se movió cuando Blaine había conseguido suavizarse y lo besó "Nunca me había sentido tan bien! Con ninguna otra persona antes", dijo Blaine y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para tirar de él hasta su pecho.

"Me alegro de que te sientas así" Kurt sonrió ligeramente perversamente a Blaine.

"Te amo, tanto, tanto Kurt", dijo Blaine completamente ebrio de amor.

"Yo también te amo", murmuró Kurt en el cuello de Blaine adormilado.

"Está bien Voy a buscar un paño húmedo, tu sólo debes esperar aquí, cariño" dijo Blaine y él mismo se apartó de Kurt para ir a buscar un paño de baño de Kurt para limpiar a ambos, antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

**LINKS:  
**

**Autora: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/u/4149168/GLEEK178  
**

**Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/8608947/1/Blood-Lust**

**N/T: Holaaa aqui estoy con este nuevo capitulo! Gracias por las reviews me suben el animo y me hacen el dia *-***

******Adore la reaccion de Finn.. adoro cuando Finn es muy emm... tonto pero aqui.. ajhfausdhasuidhaudsh lml**

**So... ya saben que aprecio sus reviews, si quieren saber sobre lo que pasaria en adelante, pregunten no problem! :')  
**

**Nos leemos!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Glee le pertenece a RM y este Fic le pertenece a Gleek178... Aqui nuevo capitulo! Woo-hoo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Sorpresas y Encuentros Shoqueantes**

"Kurt! Vamos, puedo rescatarte de tu trabajo..." Blaine se quejó mientras se paraba detrás de Kurt mirándolo atender a los clientes.

"No puedo Blaine ya me haz hecho salir del trabajo una vez... no de nuevo"

"Pero todavía sigues recibiendo su salario!"

**'Además al ser un vampiro, puedo usar mi compulsión en tu jefe, así podremos marcharnos y hacer algo EMOCIONANTE!'** Blaine pensó el resto de la oración, Kurt se rió y dijo: "Lo sé, cariño... pero sólo una hora más e iremos a Dalton para que recojas tus cosas... está bien?" dijo Kurt y le entregó al cliente su café.

Blaine suspiró en derrota y se apoyó en el mostrador y observó el trabajo de Kurt. En cuestión de minutos Blaine gruñó y rodó a su lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt quien estaba colocando los bagels en el horno y pensó **'Cariño... Estoy aburrido'** Kurt podía sentir la molestia en el pensamiento de Blaine y dijo 'Entonces entretente con algo' Blaine frunció los labios y suspiró con frustración luego empezó a lamer las dos marcas de amor en el cuello de Kurt, que eran el símbolo de la vinculación entre Blaine y Kurt.

"Mmmm... Blaine estoy trabajando", gimió Kurt y movió su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Bueno, has dicho que me entretenga... así que, aquí estoy" Blaine susurró al oído en broma y mordió la línea del pulso de Kurt, quien gimió de placer. Kurt pronto volvió a la realidad y se alejo de Blaine. Regresó al centro de hornear. "No más, Blaine" dijo Kurt detrás de su espalda mientras reunía pequeños pasteles en el mostrador. "Pero, estoy abu-" Kurt metió el pastel entero que sostenía en la boca de Blaine, quien fue atrapado por sorpresa. Blaine hizo una mueca de disgusto y cogió un pañuelo, pero antes de que pudiera escupirlo, Kurt escuchó a sus amigas llegar.

"Hola Kurt!" Mercedes gritó como ella lo hace, Rachel, Brittany y Santana se acercaron al mostrador. Kurt se dio vuelta para mirar a Blaine quien hizo una cara de disgusto de nuevo y tragó **'ugh! Me vengaré Hummel!'** Blaine pensó y miró hacia arriba para sonreír a las cuatro chicas. "Hola chicas" Blaine les dio una sonrisa quitándoles el aliento especialmente a Rachel y Santana.

"Hey, quien este chico sexy Kurt?" Santana preguntó mientras miraba a Blaine de la cabeza a los pies. "Este de aqui es Blaine... el es mi, uh... novio"

"¡CÁ-LLA-TE!" Raquel exclamó

"¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste, Kurt?" Mercedes preguntó.

"Lo siento... pero yo no quería... que saltaran a conclusiones"

"Así que tu eres un delfín también?" Brittany preguntó a Blaine quien arqueó sus cejas y preguntó "um... uh, perdón, corazón, pero que?"

"Se refiere a que eres gay" Santana suspiró.

"¡Oh, sí, sí, yo soy muy gay... y tengo pruebas", dijo Blaine y acercando a Kurt hacia él con amor.

"Uh... eh Kurt ... ¿Qué es eso?" Rachel preguntó mientras señalaba a su cuello. Kurt levantó la mano y se dio cuenta de que se olvidó de ponerse el pañuelo** mierda!** Kurt prometió calmarse en su cabeza,** amor... ellas no sospechan** Blaine pensó hacia Kurt.

"Uh... me mordió una araña grande" Kurt mintió..

"¡Oh, pensé que era un vampiro! ¿Fue Damon?" Brittany preguntó con atención. Blaine tosió y Kurt lo miró riéndose.

"Uh, bueno... si hubiese sido Damon querida... él lo hubiera matado ahora, no lo haría?" Blaine le preguntó cortésmente.

"Oh cierto!" Brittany dijo pensativa. "Ohkayyyyyyyyyyyy. Tenemos que irnos", dijo Mercedes.

"Y bueno a que escuela vas, Blaine?" Rachel le preguntó amablemente.

"Academia Dalton en Westerville"

"La misma academia de donde esos muchachos con uniformes vienen?" Santana preguntó. "Sí, esa... pero no se preocupen mis queridas no soy un Warbler... no canto"

Oh... está bien, así que los veremos más tarde chicos" dijo Rachel y se fue como los otros dijeron adiós a los dos chicos.

* * *

"¡Eso estuvo cerca" Kurt respiró con alivio. "Tranquilo, bebe... ¿Quién sospecharía de mí como un vampiro? 'pftt" ahora vamos... larguémonos de aqui ", dijo Blaine y Kurt cogió la mano entre las suyas.

Kurt y Blaine caminaban por los pasillos de Dalton mientras se abrían camino a la sala de ensayo. Kurt podía oír un montón de chicos charlando cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por el Coven de Blaine "Hola Blaine! Y este debe ser Kurt"

"Hola" dijo Kurt con una voz tímida cuando Wes se acercó para estrecharle la mano. "Mucho gusto, somos tan felices de que nuestro chico haya encontrado a su alma gemela"

"Si por fin, Blainers aquí no nos va a dar esa 'mirada' cuando uno de nosotros recibe mucho Lovey Dovey*" dijo Thad saludando al igual que los demás.

"Bueno, yo creo que se merece una oportunidad para estar en tu lugar ahora", dijo Kurt y salió al encuentro de David, Trent, y Brian.

"Hey, Blaine ¡Y esa es 'la sonrisa que está fuera de este mundo'? Mucho tiempo sin verte, Kurt "un chico rubio sentado en el sofá, con los brazos alrededor de un moreno. "Chandler?" Kurt susurró sorprendido

**¿Lo conoces?** Blaine pensó hacia Kurt, su voz era un poco preocupada y furiosa a la vez. **Sí uh, estuvo tras de mi hace unos meses... cuando yo estaba aplicando para NYADA y el no iba a dejarme... pero _creo_ que entendió el mensaje cuando Puck y Finn le pidieron que me dejara en paz** Kurt le explicó a Blaine, y añadió **El no significa nada para mi Blaine... pero que DEMONIOS hace aqui**

"Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta cariño... _soy_ un vampiro como ves, pensé que tal vez podría obtener una gota de tu sangre... que huele _dulce_" dijo Chandler y le guiñó el ojo, lo que le valió un gruñido de Blaine que envolvió con sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de Kurt.

"No te preocupes, Blainey no voy a saltar sobre tu compañero de aquí... no lo necesito... por _ahora_" dijo Chandler otra vez tratando de cambiarle el humor a Blaine, lo que funcionó ya que Kurt podía sentir a Blaine rígido a la vez que sus ojos se hacían rojos.

**Blaine, cariño tranquilízate, estoy aquí. NO iré a ningún lado** Kurt pensó hacia Blaine mientras frotaba círculos en la parte baja de su espalda. Blaine suspiró frustrado claramente y dijo: "Wes, ¿por qué no le muestran los alrededores a Kurt? Estaré con ustedes en un minuto" Wes asintió. Él sabía que Blaine quería a Kurt lejos de alguien que el pensara que era una amenaza para ellos. Así que él hizo una seña a Kurt para reunirse con él. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y frotó la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y lo besó en la mejilla antes de susurrar para que solo Blaine escuchara "Te amo"

**Yo también te amo** Blaine le sonrió mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

"¿Entonces por qué _tu_ estás aquí?" Blaine inmediatamente exigió

"Calma, Anderson... No estoy aquí para matarte a ti o a tu pequeño amante de aquí... no hay mucho interés, ya sabes... _Yo_ estoy aquí, para INFORMARTE que me encontré con un vampiro Lamia"

"¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver conmigo?", preguntó Blaine de una manera grosera y molesta.

"Bueno, mejillas dulces, ese vampiro pertenece a la familia que mató a _tus_ padres", dijo Chandler a Blaine quien quedo en shock.

"Q-qué?" Blaine tartamudeó. Han pasado 700 años de no haber rastro o pista de las personas que mataron a sus padres y justo después de sólo tres semanas de encontrar a su alma gemela _esto_ tenía que suceder?. Blaine nunca, NUNCA podría dejar a Kurt.

"Relájate, no está aquí en Ohio... Lo conocí en algún lugar en Las Vegas... ya sabes donde la mayoría de los vampiros lideres van... parece estar haciendo el bien...", dijo Chandler y acarició al joven moreno que estaba sentado a su lado.

"Cariño, tengo sed... Ven aquí" dijo Chandler al moreno que respondió de inmediato y se sentó en su regazo, Chandler echó la cabeza hacia abajo y colocó su boca en su punto del pulso antes de morderlo, Blaine miró hacia arriba y lo vio beber directamente de la vena. Blaine apretó los puños y se tensó. _Contrólate, relájate_ pensó.

Chandler levantó la vista para ver a Blaine en guerra consigo mismo. "¿Quieres probar?" preguntó mientras sentaba al moreno en el sofá. "No, no puedo" Blaine negó con poco entusiasmo.

"Solo un poco! Anderson, ¿dónde está tu sed sangre? !Ahora deja de ser un santo y bebe!" Chandler dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Los ojos de Blaine cambiaron cuando él se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y comenzó a beber su sangre. "Ese es el Blaine que todos conocemos y... bueno, no odio... pero vamos, hazlo", dijo Chandler y acarició de nuevo a Blaine.

"BLAINE!" llegó un grito de la puerta. Y cuando Blaine levantó la vista del chico, vio a Kurt de pie en la puerta furioso. "Kurt, por favor espera!" pero Kurt no lo hizo. En cambio, salió de la habitación. Blaine apartó al chico y corrió tras él fácilmente alcanzado a Kurt en la escalera de Dalton. "Kurt, por favor espera!" Gritó mientras él pronto estaba en frente del joven enojado quién lo empujó en el pecho y dijo: "**¡Qué diablos!** ¿Qué clase de alma gemela eres? Me_ prometiste_! Y te tomó sólo dos días para romper esa promesa, no puedo creer que me hayas echo eso a_ él_ y a _mi_"

* * *

_**N/A: Antes que nada esto sucede con este nuevo personaje (del Fic)**_

_**Chandler**:_

_**En el Fic es un vampiro convertido. Conocio a Kurt antes como se dice en el capitulo... Pero como conoce a Blaine? Simple, lo conocio en Las Vegas; tambien es amigo del Coven de Dalton de Blaine y el chico que estaba con él era su juguete personal. Y otra cosa en mi Fic****, Chandler es travieso y le divierte molestar a las personas (**querran recordar este punto**), si se preguntan como es que antes no bebió la sangre de Kurt es porque siempre se vio interrumpido cada vez que se acercaba a él... (GRACIAS PUCK Y FINN)... Entonces eso es todo lo que necesitan saber de Chandler.**_

**N/T: So... que les parecio? Chandler... wow. Me recuerda a una especie rara de Sebastian.. LOL.**

**So... Espero sus reviews! Me alegran el dia! Y mañana se me alegrara mas.. osea 4X14 I do! F*CK YEAAH! (Lo vere el viernes pero... igual xD)**

**Nos leemos! :'D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni este Fic ni Glee me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: No me iré**

Kurt no esperó a escuchar lo que Blaine tenía que decir sino que lo hizo a un lado de él y le pidió que regresara cuando tenga en claro en su mente lo que quería. Blaine podía sentir la rabia y la ira cruzar por la mente de Kurt, incluso después de dejar Dalton dejando a un muy dolido y molesto Blaine detrás de él. Todavía podía saber lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Kurt, ya que compartía su conexión. Kurt sin embargo se negó a mirar hacia atrás y escuchar los pensamientos de arrepentimiento de Blaine. Estaba devastado pensó que podría cambiar a Blaine y que no continuase siendo ese vampiro loco adicto a la sangre que mato a muchas personas antes de conocer a Kurt. Por no hablar de matar o beber la sangre de las almas inocentes.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su casa, Finn abrió la puerta y sintió de inmediato que algo estaba mal "Kurt que pasó, ¿por qué lloras? ¿_Él_ te hizo algo?"

"¡No! Finn! No estoy de humor para hablar", dijo Kurt fríamente y se fue a su habitación haciendo caso omiso a su padre, quien le pidió las mismas preguntas. "Finn ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?" Burt preguntó y miró a Finn quien comenzaba quebrarse un poco.

"Kurt tiene novio..."

"Blaine?... pensé que había algo entre ellos" Burt dijo.

"Así que _creo_ que tuvieron una pelea o algo" Finn tenía la menor idea de lo que realmente debe de haber sucedido, pero sabía que si daba una palabra mas, Blaine estaría a punto de matarlo. Sin ningún tipo de simpatía.

Kurt se recostó en la cama en el medio de la obscuridad mientras jugaba con los hilos de su manta, miró por la ventana y pensó en lo que realmente sucedió, él ni siquiera conocía a Blaine por todo un mes, pero todavía de alguna manera se sentía triste por no dar a Blaine la oportunidad de explicarse y sin embargo estaba tan enojado de que él no cumplió su promesa. Sin lugar a dudas Kurt seguía amando a Blaine sin importar todos los defectos en él, aún no sabía por qué, pero siempre supo que su vida tiene un propósito y que algún día iba a encontrar lo que le hacia falta por años... y eso es Blaine, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

"Kurt?" Burt alcanzó su punto máximo de voz a través de la puerta.

"Sí, papá?"

"Uh, ¿puedo entrar?" Burt preguntó vacilante. Kurt tragó saliva para que su voz no sonara tan ronca "Si" sopló y se sentó a mirar a su padre, quien vino a sentarse en el borde de la cama. "Tienes un problema con Blaine?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso Finn dijo algo?"

"Él lo hizo... pero yo sabía que había algo entre tú y ese chico todo el tiempo... la forma en que lo vi mirarte lo comprobaba"

Kurt miró sus manos pálidas y asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "¿Lo amas?" Burt preguntó simplemente.

"Q-qué?" Kurt balbuceó confundido y un poco mortificado

"Dije: ¿Lo amas?" Burt volvió a preguntar, él sabía que Kurt estaba obstinado no admitiria nada pero eso no detendría a Burt.

"¡Papá! Sólo han pasado tres semanas y media con nosotros"

"Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta, Kurt"

Kurt suspiró y miró a sus manos otra vez y jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos, miró hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo cuando sintió la mirada de Burt ardiendo en él.** Dios! Blaine! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sí, lo amo... y no puedo vivir sin amarlo** "tal vez papá... yo podría... Yo_ creo_ que sí" Kurt mintió suavemente. No estaba en absoluto preparado para tirar esta bomba contra su padre todavía.

"Entonces, ¿por qué pelearon?" Burt hizo la siguiente pregunta, fácilmente aceptando la mentira.

"Papá... uh, yo no escuché lo que él tenía que decir... y no mantuvo la promesa que aceptó de mí"

"Si quieres puedo llevar mi escopeta?"

"DIOS! ¡Papá! ¡NO! Es sólo una pequeña pelea... que va a resolver muy pronto... Yo sólo... necesito un poco de tiempo solo, por favor", dijo Kurt apenas en un susurro cuando dijo "por favor".

"Bueno... está bien, amigo... pero no te pongas nervioso, Kurt", dijo Burt y Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que él le palmeó el hombro con cariño y salió de la habitación. Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro y se acostó de nuevo hacia abajo mirando al techo... y entonces empezó a cantar para sí mismo...

**every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes****  
****Turn around bright eyes,****  
****Every now and then I fall apart****  
****Turn around bright eyes,****  
****Every now and then I fall apart****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry****  
****Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes****Turn around bright eyes,****  
****Every now and then I fall apart****  
****Turn around bright eyes,****  
****Every now and then I fall apart****And I need you now tonight****  
****And I need you more than ever****  
****And if you'll only hold me tight****  
****We'll be holding on forever****  
****And we'll only be making it right****  
****'cause we'll never be wrong****  
****Together we can take it to the end of the line****  
****Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time****  
****I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark****  
****We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks****  
****I really need you tonight****  
****Forever's gonna start tonight****  
****Forever's gonna start tonight****  
****Once upon a time I was falling in love****  
****But now I'm only falling apart****  
****There's nothing I can do****  
****A total eclipse of the heart****  
****Once upon a time there was light in my life****  
****But now there's only love in the dark****  
****Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

* * *

Kurt resopló tras saber que no sería capaz de terminar la canción. Se volvió hacia su lado para que pudiera enterrar su cara en la almohada. "Kurt... uh cariño tu papá y yo vamos a salir a ver películas y Finn, esta ordenando pizzas... Espero que comas pronto", dijo Carole y Kurt murmuró en voz alta en la almohada "bien, gracias... Carole tengan una gran noche".

* * *

Kurt escuchó alguien golpear y cuando levantó la vista vio a Blaine en el borde de la ventana. Kurt se levantó inmediatamente y abrió la ventana. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Blaine puso su mano en la mejilla de Kurt donde había restos de lágrimas. "Kurt, realmente lo siento mucho, mucho... por favor, perdóname... te acabo de encontrar después de 1000 años y honestamente no puedo verte tan ma-" su murmuro se vio interrumpido cuando Kurt estrelló sus labios con los de Blaine en un beso duro. Blaine podía saborear la sal de las lágrimas de Kurt, él puso su mano en el cuello de Kurt para inclinar la cabeza y profundizar el beso.

"¿Por qué me perdonas?", susurró Blaine contra sus labios una vez se separaron. "Blaine... por favor no se te ocurra matar a un ser humano... ni siquiera para mí" declaró Kurt y Blaine limpió la lágrima de la esquina de los ojos de Kurt y le susurró, "siempre y cuando no me quieras... yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras... lo que hice antes fue un momento de debilidad y l-"

"Blaine por favor... olvida lo que pasó... Yo sólo quiero centrarme en _nosotros_", dijo Kurt y retorcio los dedos en los rizos de la nuca del cuello de Blaine. "Como quieras", se limitó a decir antes de besar a Kurt de nuevo.

"Así que se arreglaron, verdad?" Finn preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. "Sí... uh tontos argumentos eso es todo", dijo Kurt.

"Bueno, está bien... la pizza esta aquí, así que si ustedes dos terminaron pueden venir a comer", dijo Finn y se fue.

"Hay que ir a comer" Blaine propuso y atrajo a Kurt cerca. "Yo no quiero... Quiero quedarme aquí"

"Más tarde amor... primero come... no voy a ninguna parte", dijo Blaine mientras acariciaba la nariz en el cuello de Kurt. Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Blaine mientras se dirigían a comer. Les tomó cerca de media hora terminar de cenar. Kurt y Blaine se sentaron en el sofá mientras Blaine y Finn jugaron al Call of Duty. Blaine parecía llevarse bien con Finn. El podría llenar el vacio que Kurt no podía llenar, por su falta de interés por el fútbol, el béisbol y los juegos. Kurt estaba extremadamente agotado, cabeza había descansado en el regazo de Blaine y pronto estaba dormido rápidamente.

"Amigo creo que deberías ponerlo en la cama... de lo contrario, el resultado final será tener un calambre en el cuello", dijo Finn a Blaine quien miró hacia abajo y arrastró sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt con amor. "Está bien... Creo que es mejor que me vaya también, antes de que sus padres lleguen a casa" Blaine suavemente movió a Kurt de su regazo mientras lo recogió en estilo de novia, Kurt todavía en el sueño envolvió sus brazos instintivamente alrededor del cuello de Blaine y se acurrucó más cerca de él . Dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

"Él realmente te ama" Finn noto cómo Kurt sonrió en los brazos de Blaine "Me alegro... él necesita alguien para ser feliz y estoy feliz de que lo encontró"

"Yo también", dijo Blaine y se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt.

* * *

Suavemente estableció a Kurt abajo a en la cama. Fue al cuarto de baño de Kurt y le agarró su pijama, luego desnudó a Kurt fácilmente y luego sacó la camisa por encima de él y lo mismo con los pantalones del pijama. Kurt se movió un poco cuando Blaine apartó sus manos. Entonces agarró a Blaine, y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Y lo acercó a su pecho. Blaine sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso pequeño en los labios. Le acarició la mejilla y le susurró: "Te amo". Kurt sonrió en su sueño, como si pudiera oír a Blaine.

"Así que parece que regresaron?" vino una voz desde la puerta. Blaine se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás para encontrar de pie al papá de Kurt en la puerta. "Uh, hola Sr. Hummel"

"Espero que te des cuenta Blaine... no es que te odio, me gusta el hecho de que Kurt encontró a alguien que le gusta, pero no me gusta ver a mi hijo, herido o enojado... entiendo que las relaciones tienen peleas pero... agradecería que trataras a mi hijo en el buen sentido"

"Confíe en mí señor Hummel, la cantidad de amor que tengo aquí es inimaginable para Kurt, yo nunca dejaría que nadie y mucho menos yo lo lastimara incluso de una manera pequeña, me preocupo mucho por él... y no voy a dejarlo ir "Blaine susurró con certeza y Burt no podía discutir con la cantidad de devoción en la voz de Blaine. Burt simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Eso espero"

"Buenas noches Sr. Hummel" Blaine le dijo a Burt pero él se detuvo y dijo "Hey chico, puedo estar tenso cuando se trata de mi hijo, pero eso no significa que _tienes_ que llamarme señor Hummel... llámame Burt"

Blaine sonrió y dijo "buenas noches, Burt"

* * *

**Okey, aqui otro capitulo! Perdon por la tardanza! :/**

**Que les parecio? :3 Son libres de dejar sus opiniones en las reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni este Fic ni Glee me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Caballero**

Blaine había convencido a Kurt para quedarse el fin de semana con él, para que pudieranpasar tiempo juntos... el padre de Kurt y la madrastra se fueron a Washington y Finn y Kurt estaban solos. No pasó mucho tiempo para convencer a Finn para que Kurt pudiera salir. Después de todo Finn en realidad no sabia que algunas veces Blaine entraba a escondidas para estar con Kurt y Kurt se escabullia para pasar tiempo con Blaine. Pero esta vez Blaine quería pasar un fin de semana con Kurt sin interrupciones o restricciones que tenían cuando estaban en la casa de Hudson-Hummel. Kurt había preparado su bolso y se reclino en el asiento trasero de su navegator. Acababa de terminar su clase del club glee y ahora se dirigía a su casa sólo para ser sorprendido por Blaine quien yacia allí apoyado contra la puerta del coche esperando a que se le uniera.

"Te tomó mucho tiempo"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta hacerte esperar", dijo Kurt y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y lo besó, él podía sentir a Blaine estaba tratando de alejarse un poco "algo malo?"

"No, yo sólo quiero hacerte pasar una tarde perfecta que un novio como tu se merece" Blaine explico y se abrió la puerta del asiento de pasajeros para Kurt, pidiendo las llaves.

* * *

"Has limpiado" Kurt comentó al entrar en la mansión de la familia de Blaine. "Sí, me imaginé que la última vez esperaba que te largaras de aqui antes de tenerte por primera vez aqui", explicó Blaine mientras tomaba el abrigo de Kurt con él y lo colocó en el perchero. Blaine condujo a Kurt a la sala, donde por primera vez tuvieron sexo. Las almohadas y las mantas ya se habían establecido y el fuego estaba encendido, y lo único diferente es que Blaine parecía haber cambiado la bombilla y también había colocado un televisor. Y un DVD. "¿Dónde está el T.V. de antes?" Kurt preguntó mientras caminaba alrededor del gran sofá rojo oscuro.

"Esto es de mi dormitorio en Dalton, lo traje aquí porque sé que ninguno de mis amigos sabe dónde estaría yo. Asi puedo tener un momento de paz con mi alma gemela", sonrió y Blaine besó su cuello. "Ahora acomodate, Cuarto de baño por ese pasillo a la izquierda, la primera puerta a la derecha, y voy a traer tu equipaje y luego dejare que el fin de semana comience"

Blaine desapareció y Kurt esperó a Blaine quien no tardo ni un minuto en regresar tendiendole el bolso a Kurt y luego desapareció de nuevo. Kurt decidió cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo cómodo que jeans ajustados, caminó por el pasillo hipnotizado por las pinturas antiguas que cuelgan allí, la sala estaba en penumbra, pero en cuanto el cuarto de baño... él no estaba equivocado al decir que "gran" era la habitacion conformada por una bañera y ducha, con tres fregaderos y armarios llenos de toallas** 'no estabas ocupado cuando estuve en la escuela' **Kurt pensó en voz alta a Blaine y oyó una risita en su mente, todo lo '**especial que pueda hacer para mi amor, lo haré...' **

Kurt se habia despojado de su ropa y la colgó en el gancho limpiamente, entonces él tomó su cepillo de dientes y cosas para su piel a lo largo de su ropa, se puso una camisa negra con cuello en V con pantalones de chándal... no es una opción diva, pero él no queria derramar sangre en su ropa favorita. Entonces llevaba calcetines y salió después de salpicar agua sobre su rostro, cuando regresó a la sala de estar Blaine ya estaba allí encendiendo el DVD.

* * *

Kurt vio un montón de comida china en la mesa junto al sofá con unas copas de vino.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

"En realidad, creiste que en este fin de semana todo lo que te daría a beber es mi sangre? Tengo comida para ti... **y** no te preocupes yo no tenía que cocinar... no podría incluso si lo intentara" Blaine le sonrió a Kurt y metió en una vieja película. "Espero que no te importe la elección de la película... vamos a ver un clásico 'West Side Story', se que te gusta Broadway y pensé ¿qué mejor película para una noche romántica?" Blaine le sonrió a Kurt, su corazón se hinchó, Blaine estaba cuidaba bastante cuando él quería.

"Buena elección..." Kurt se sentó en el sofá mientras la película comenzaba... Blaine le dio su comida y agarró su vaso. "¿Qué es _eso_?" Kurt preguntó señalando con el tenedor hacia la tazade Blaine tenía en la mano "esto aquí es mi comida... y no te preocupes, es de una bolsa no de una vena" Kurt asintió orgulloso por el cambio de Blaine y siguió comiendo su propia cena.

En la primera mitad de la película Kurt estaba acurrucado cerca de Blaine y yacía en la parte superior de él mientras Blaine debajo de él besaba todo su cuello. Kurt podía decir de vez en cuando que Blaine estaba tratando de ser un caballero y contener las ganas de hacer el amor con Kurt, así que Kurt podría tener una noche perfecta antes de que _eso _ocurriera. Kurt simplemente lo dejo que tome su tiempo antes de que él no aguantara. Kurt sintió a Blaine lamer la herida y luego reprimir un gruñido. Kurt esperó y esperó, pero finalmente cedio.

* * *

"Blaine?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Puedes hacerme el amor... no tienes que esperar y ser un caballero, porque ya lo se y _quiero_ que esta tarde termine así", dijo Kurt y sonrió cuando escuchó a Blaine dejar escapar un gemido. Blaine suavemente volteó a Kurt de manera que estuviera en el montón de mantas y sábanas extendidas en el suelo. No llevaron una gran cantidad de tiempo besandose, porque era Kurt quien había sacado la camisa de Blaine mientras el se rió en la clavícula de Kurt y le susurró "impaciente, es así?"

"No quiero que esta situación termine contigo arrancandome la ropa", dijo Kurt y gimió cuando él enterró sus dedos en el pelo de Blaine. Blaine se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo besando su abdomen, Kurt esperó y luego Blaine hundio sus dientes en la piel pálida. Kurt abrió la boca y luego se relajó al instante disfrutando de la sensación como su sangre caliente fue absorbida por la boca de Blaine. Estaba tan aturdido que ni se dio cuenta cuando Blaine tomo sus dedos lubricados e inserto dos en Kurt. No fue hasta más tarde que Blaine sintió el agarre de Kurt debilitarse en torno a sus hombros, se alejó al instante, pero Kurt lo empujó hacia abajo para que beba más** 'tengo toda una noche para beber, amor... ahora es tu turno'** Blaine pensó y se movió para besar a Kurt, Kurt gimió y se volcó sobre ellos por lo que ahora podría estar a horcajadas de Blaine. Blaine gimió cuando Kurt empezo a morder la piel dura en su cuello, Blaine levantó la uña afilada e hizo un corte donde su pulso deberíaestar, hizo un gesto donde su herida comenzaba a sangrar y Kurt comenzó a beber de ella.

Cuando cada vez que bebía de Blaine sintió el paso de corriente eléctrica a través de él, que le daba ganas de tirarse hacia Blaine aun más, su vinculo se fortalecia cada vez mas cuando Kurt lamia la sangre que caia del cuello de Blaine. A pesar de que era completamente antihigiénico e inhumano beber sangre, Kurt pensaba de otra manera porque nunca había probado algo como la sangre del mayor. Blaine separo la boca de Kurt de su cuello mientras el se movia para que pudiera empujarse dentro de Kurt. Mientras lo hacía Kurt sentía la plenitud del dolor, única y completa.

Él envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras este se movía dentro y fuera. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Blaine se empujaba dentro del menor cuando Kurt le advirtió al llegar y pronto Blaine lo siguió. Se recostaron allí en frente de la chimenea caliente mientras Kurt trató de recuperar el aliento. "¿Sabes que necesitamos nuevas sabanas ahora?", dijo Kurt mientras acariciaba el pecho de Blaine.

"Sí, lo sé... ya estoy preparado" hizo un gesto hacia la mesa en el extremo que tenía un montón de simples sabanas blancas. "Vamos a tomar un baño" Blaine suavemente sugirio y se levantó junto con Kurt y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. No le tomó a ambos mucho tiempo antes de comenzar una segunda ronda, en el enorme cuarto de baño.

* * *

Kurt apoyó su espalda contra Blaine mientras se lavaba los brazos y las piernas de todas las mordeduras de sangre que Blaine le había dado hoy, Blaine sólo tenía unas pocas en comparación con Kurt, sólo unas pequeñas marcas apenas visible donde Kurt bebió de su sangre, uno en la muñeca y entre dos y tres en el pecho. Pero las de Kurt eran visibles mas que las de Blaine a pesar de que fueron sanadas. Aún yacia la marca de su vínculo de sangre. "¿Esta marca se ira alguna vez?" Kurt preguntó mientras se lavaba la sangre de su brazo.

"Sí y no... ellas se desvanecen un poco. Puede ser que incluso algunas de ellas podrían desaparecer cuando cambies algún día de forma... pero en cuanto a la primera marca que te di en tu cuello_ esa_, quedaría como un recordatorio de nuestro vinculo" Blaine dijo mientras arrastraba sus dedos por encima de la marca en su cuello. Kurt se relajó y le preguntó

"¿Cuándo cambie?"

"Cuando quiera que estes listo, mi amor... no tengo ninguna prisa cuando no quieras", dijo Blaine y lo abrazó. Kurt esperó un rato mientras pensaba en ello, entonces dijo: "Lo quiero que algún día estoy seguro... así puedo ser compatible a ti algún día, pero por ahora..." Kurt giró en sus brazos para que pudiera enfrentar a Blaine "Sólo quiero admirar mi tiempo contigo como ser humano... por un tiempo"

"Como he dicho, cuando quieras" Blaine susurró contra los labios de Kurt y lo besó una vez más... antes de preguntar "¿podré beber de ti una vez que los dos seamos vampiros"

"Bueno, cuando _tu_ seas un vampiro, lo haremos... nuestra sangre sólo haría que nuestro vínculo sea más fuerte e impenetrable... nadie sería capaz de hacernos daño, incluso si trataran" Blaine dijo y agregó "ahora vamos... creo que estas mas limpio que antes, y la bañera esta llena de la sangre que te has limpiado. Asi que creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir "

"Pero que si quiero hacer más preguntas" Kurt hizo una mueca mientas Blaine abrió el tapon para drenar toda el agua de la bañera.

"Tenemos mañana... el mañana... entonces para siempre para eso, pero por ahora... prefiero dejarte descansar, dulce corazón", sonrió Blaine y besó la mejilla de Kurt antes de envolver la toalla alrededor de él y lo secó hasta llevarlo a la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Glee, ni este Fic y blablablabl no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¿Podemos apartarnos?**

Kurt se agito bajo las sábanas mientras se movía más cerca para acurrucarse en el pecho de Blaine. "Buenos días" Blaine sonrió y Kurt estiró sus piernas, antes de susurrar "buenos días"

"Has dormido bien", comentó Blaine y frotó la espalda de Kurt, Kurt suspiró de felicidad y dijo "porque yo estaba aquí, es por eso". Blaine tomó la mejilla de Kurt y planto un beso. Acarició su marca en su cuello y Kurt se estremeció bajo el toque, todas sus caricias se vieron interrumpidas cuando el teléfono de Kurt sonó, este se quejó por la interrupción y se estiró para agarrarlo de la mesa sin molestarse en comprobar el número y simplemente contestó, se aclaró la garganta y dijo "hola?"

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! LLEGA A CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE!" gritó Burt en la otra línea. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe en un choque mientras jadeaba y dijo: "¿Papá?"

"¡Eso es! Volví a casa temprano para encontrar que te has ido con_ él_ a pasar la MALDITA NOCHE? Tu debes llegar a casa en este instante, tenemos una LARGA charla por hacer... y yo no quiero verlo EN MI CASA OTRA VEZ! " Burt le gritó a Kurt por teléfono, Blaine sacudió a Kurt quien todavía estaba en el momento del choque de ser atrapado. "Voy a es-tar ahí" tartamudeó Kurt y cerró el teléfono y se quedó sin aliento "oh por dios"

"Relájate, cariño, relájate... él sólo esta molesto... no es como si él te mataría", tranquilizó Blaine a Kurt, pero Kurt terco como siempre negó con la cabeza y dijo: 'no, no lo esta, estaba loco y Dios su corazón OH - ¿Qué voy a hacer... no puedo mirarlo ahora ", dijo Kurt y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

"No te preocupes, amor... ve a casa y habla... eso es todo, se enojara sólo por un tiempo y además yo estare siempre contigo..." él besó suavemente la frente de Kurt iniciando lo que quiso decir cuando dijo "aquí" .

Kurt sonrió y asintió. Blaine le ayudó a levantarse del suelo donde dormían y le ayudó a prepararse para ir a su casa.

"Te amo", dijo Kurt y Blaine lo besó por última vez mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta

"Yo también te quiero" Blaine sonrió y abrió la puerta del coche para él.

* * *

Kurt respiró hondo y entró en la casa sólo para ser recibido por un enojado Burt y una preocupada Carole. "Siéntate", dijo Burt simplemente y le indicó el sofá, Kurt tragó saliva.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Burt preguntó con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

"Yo estaba... con Blaine"

"¿Por qué haces esto Kurt?! Te di una simple regla a tener en cuenta de no cruzar los límites y aún así sales a hurtadillas para estar con ese chico", dijo Burt con amargura. Kurt cerró los puños ya que realmente no le gustó cuando otro habla de Blaine así.

"No es sólo 'un niño' papá", dijo Kurt.

"No uses ese tono de voz conmigo joven, ahora que estás conectado a tierra hasta que yo lo diga... y en cuanto a tus salidas, están completamente reducidas a un mínimo y en cuanto a Blaine... no lo verás nunca más, yo no lo quiero en esta casa, y tampoco quiero que vayas a la su-"

"_Por favor_ papá no lo hagas" Kurt declaró y agregó: "Lo amo", dijo y se mordió el labio.

"Tú no lo amas y cómo puedes usted estar seguro de que lo amas?... todo lo que veía en él era tratar de estar cerca de ti y tocarte... DIOS siquiera debi dejarlo entrar en primer lugar"

"_Yo_ lo deje entrar... Yo lo amo y **él** me ama" Kurt dijo en voz alta, pero esto no quebro a Burt quien continuó diciendo "ese chico es problema Kurt, yo no lo quiero cerca de ti... él te está cambiando... te hace mas descuidado y pasas mucho tiempo con él... y no me gusta eso, no me cae bien y lo que está haciendo cont-"

"PAPÁ POR DIOS, EL NO ESTA HACIENDOME NADA! YO ELEGI ESTAR CON EL Y LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE NO PUEDO SEPARARME DE EL ES PORQUE SOMOS ALMAS GEMELAS" Kurt gritó en voz alta. Estaba seguro de que otras personas pudieran oírle.

"Kurt, cariño eres solo un niño. Que puedes saber sobre alm-"

"Porque él es un vampiro... y estamos destinados a estar juntos... No puedo estar lejos de él por nuestro vinculo de sangre, me mata no estar con él cada minuto", dijo Kurt en voz baja y Burt se quejó y dijo "Mira lo que ha hecho ese chico contigo, acaso sabes sobre lo que estas hablando!? "

"Si lo se, él es un vampiro y él es mi alma gemela!" Kurt dijo de nuevo apretando la mandíbula.

"Kurt suficiente! Los vampiros no existen! Y yo no quiero que se arruines tu mente con esas cosas"

"¡Es cierto!" Kurt dijo en voz alta tratando de convencer a su padre. "Kurt ve a tu cuarto", dijo Burt, una vez más y Kurt gruñó irritado, se levantó y dijo "ESTA BIEN no me crees? ¡Pues aquí tienes"

Kurt arrancó la bufanda mostrando su cuello, y luego agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y lo apartó, mostrando a su padre y su madrastra todas las mordeduras de vampiro en el cuello y el pecho. Carole abrió la boca y le susurró "¿qué?! Esto no es cierto"

"Kurt no quiero que veas a este chico! Eso es lo que quiero decir, es peligroso!" Burt dijo con sus mejillas rojas de ira

"¡NO! Él no lo es! Yo elegí y el me eligió a mí y no podemos separarnos" Kurt corrigió su declaración

"Ve a tu cuarto Kurt", dijo Burt frotándose las sienes. Kurt miró a Carole dijo "Kurt, por favor queremos hablar de esto más tarde" Kurt respiró dentro y fuera tratando de no llorar, agarró la camisa y la bufanda y se dirigió a su habitación,

* * *

**Blaine te necesito** Kurt penso para Blaine desesperadamente.

**Lo sé, lo sé amor ... estoy aquí, no te preocupes** Blaine le dijo a Kurt voz tranquila y suave

**Está loco ... ¿Qué pasa si no puedo verte otra vez ... no creo que pueda vivir más** Kurt pensó dejando notar sus emociones en sus pensamientos.

**Kurt, escúchame, nadie puede separarnos** Blaine trató de explicar con más detalle a Kurt, esperando que se relajase.

**Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí**

Lo sé, Te quiero... pero si te él te hace daño, no creo que pue-pensó Blaine, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otros preocupados de Kurt.

**Blaine él NO haria eso, pero yo no quiero que piense que eres malo...**

**Cariño soy un vampiro ... cualquiera pensaría que no soy bueno para ti** Blaine se rió un poco tratando de hacer la conversación mas feliz en lugar de triste.

**Pero lo eres** pensó Kurt, él sabia que Blaine nunca era malo con él

**Lo sé, amor... sólo respira y por favor no llores ...**

**Si mi padre no me deja verte... no me importa y no te atrevas a decir que no!... Pero quiero que me lleves de lejos de aquí** Kurt dijo a Blaine con confianza

**Yo haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo... He estado solo durante mil años y yo no pienso estar lejos de ti por mas tiempo.** Blaine dijo sonando posesivo

Era de noche y ahora Kurt no había salido de su habitación, a pesar de que estaba deshidratado y hambriento y tenía un dolor de cabeza de todos los llantos... incluso suave voz de Blaine fue necesaria. Él **necesitaba** sentir a Blaine, estar con él , tener sus brazos alrededor de él... se sentía protegido y amado y sabía que no le haría daño. Con todo el esfuerzo de Blaine trato de calmar a Kurt con todos sus esfuerzos, pero solo logro que dejara de llorar.

* * *

"Kurt Oye, ¿cómo te sientes?" Finn le preguntó a Kurt por el que se vio en la cama de espaldas contra él.

"Simplemente perfecto... Estoy tan _feliz_", dijo Kurt.

"Hey yo no le dije a Burt dónde estabas, él descubrió dónde estabas... realmente lo siento si te hice daño", dijo Finn y frotó suavemente el brazo de Kurt.

"No me has hecho daño Finn, es sólo que yo... me siento vacío" Kurt le dijo a Finn quien se sentó en el borde de su cama.

"Escucha, sé que quieres verlo y confía en mí, te dejaría ir... Puedo ver lo que está haciendo por ti... Yo hablé con mamá para convencer a Burt para dejarte ir... ella está tratando..."

"Gracias, Finn es agradable tener a alguien alrededor con quien contar" Kurt se volvió un poco sonriendo a Finn, "bien lo suficiente de este juego de compasión, te he traído un poco de pasta..."

"Finn no quiero comer", dijo Kurt y se frotó los ojos doloridos.

"Kurt tienes que" Finn trasladó la placa hacia adelante para

"Yo_ no quiero_", y fue entonces cuando Blaine intervino probablemente escuchando la conversación en su mente **Kurt, Kurt por favor, come por mí... Yo no quiero que te enfermes... por favor, bebe. Hazlo por mí **Kurt notaba la tristeza en la voz de Blaine por no verlo.

"Está bien", dijo Kurt y cogió el plato de Finn "gracias Finn"

"Bueno... voy a estar de vuelta con Tylenol, apuesto a que tienes dolor de cabeza", dijo Finn y palmeó su hombro antes de salir de la habitación, estaba de vuelta en el momento que Kurt terminó con su pasta, le dio una botella de agua y Tylenol. Kurt le dio las gracias antes de acostarse debajo de sus mantas a relajarse... a pesar de que era imposible por el momento.

* * *

Era medianoche y ahora la puerta se abrió. Kurt estaba medio despierto y medio dormido todavía pensando en Blaine. Y trataba de mantener la esperanza. Kurt sintió una mano en su brazo y él se agitó y dijo "Blaine?" -dijo, y se volvió hacia él. Sólo para ser sorprendido por una figura de negro tratando de presionar un trapo en la boca "ALEJATE DE MI!" Kurt gritó cuando abrió los ojos por completo y la figura logró su objetivo a pesar de que Kurt trató de luchar contra él. Kurt gritó por última vez el despertando a los de la casa. Pero fue noqueado, y todo quedó en blanco y sin brillo.

* * *

**Link Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/8608947/1/Blood-Lust**

**LATE... I know...**

**Otro capitulo! No he abandonado la historia (NI WTADK), comenzé las clases y son de doble turno.. osea 7:30 a 17:30 y blablabalbalblabla asdasyudgas no tengo tiempo LOL...**

**Tratare de Actualizar pronto... Las reviews aceleran el proceso (?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Glee, ni este Fic y blablablabl no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ¿Dónde está él?**

Cuando ese grito estalló en la casa, Burt agarró un bate de béisbol y le ordenó Carole a quedarse en la habitación, en el momento en que Burt y Finn corrieron a la habitación de Kurt, él se había ido por la ventana que se hizo añicos y sus sábanas de la cama estaban rotas, la lámpara estaba rota. El cristal de la bombilla se rompió y sus pedazos yacian alrededor de la alfombra. Burt abrió la boca y dejó caer su bate. Los ojos de Finn permanecieron mas abiertos que lo normal al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor y escuchó a Burt susurrar a sí mismo "voy a matar a ese niño Anderson"

"Burt, él no hizo esto, te juro que creo que era otro vam-"

"¿Lo SABIAS?" Burt bramó.

"Yo... Kurt me lo dijo, en realidad me lo dijo Blaine con Kurt... y desde el aspecto de la misma, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que él haga algo como esto", explicó Finn.

"Tenemos que llamar a la policía", dijo Burt con firmeza.

"¡NO! ¿Acaso crees que entenderan que su alma gemela es un vampiro?"

Finn estaba en lo correcto, en el momento que Carole entro, estaba tan sorprendida como Burt, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Burt, tenia miedo y no sabia lo que había sucedido con su hijo. No sabía qué hacer o quién hizo esto.

Burt se paseó por la habitación y Finn trató para examinar el material roto tratando de encontrar alguna pista o algo, Carole miró a su alrededor para detectar cualquier signo o mensaje dejado por el secuestrador. Pero no habia pistas, eran las 3 de la mañana y no sabian por donde comenzar... Deberian llamar a Blaine, Finn pensó cuando iba a agarrar teléfono de Kurt y llamarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Blaine rompió a través de la puerta de la habitación de Kurt sorprendiendo a la familia Hudmel, Blaine volteo el colchon de Kurt escaneando la habitación en una velocidad inhumana, al final acabó tomando las sabanas rasgadas llevandolas a su nariz e inhalando. Un gruñido atravesó su pecho cuando apretó las sábanas con las manos. Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron completamente negros, volteó su cabeza bruscamente hacia donde estaba Burt mientra el protagonizaba por primera vez al moreno actuar de esta forma. Blaine gruñó y apretó los labios para exponer los colmillos al tiempo que se abalanzó sobre Burt.

Lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó contra la pared. "TÚ HICISTE ESTO!"

"¿Qu-" Burt dijo nervioso.

"¡IDIOTA! SI TAN SOLO HUBIESES ESCUCHADO A KURT! NO ESTARIA EN ESTE MALDITO PROBLEMA! ES TU MALDITA CULPA! LO PERDÍ!Y JURO QUE SI NO LLEGASE A ENCONTRARLO, SERAS EL PRIMERO A QUIEN MATE!" Blaine gruñó mientras hablaba y apretaba su agarre alrededor del cuello de Burt, poco a poco se volvió azul, incluso con Carole y Finn y su débil intento de retirar a Blaine fuera de él. Él no se movió en cambio, continuó diciendo

"SE HA IDO! LO HE ESTADO ESPERANDO POR UNOS MALDITOS MIL AÑOS Y AHORA SE HA IDO! Y PEOR QUE ESO, UN VAMPIRO SE LO HA LLEVADO!"

"Blaine! Cálmate!" Finn dijo y trató de tirar de los brazos de Blaine lejos de Burt "No hagas esto! Imagínate lo que pensaria Kurt si lastimas a Burt!" Finn gritó más fuerte de nuevo y esta vez cuando Finn menciono 'que pensaria Kurt' arrancó sus manos de Burt haciéndolo caer en el suelo frotándose el cuello rojo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza de lado a lado como lágrimas de rabia corrían por el rostro. Se dejó caer de rodillas y dejó escapar un gruñido enojado "él se ha ido! ¿Y si no lo encontramos! ¿Y si, **¡oh Dios!**, ¿Qué si está muerto? " Las manos de Blaine agarraron su pelo dolorosamente mientras dejaba escapar un grito.

"Blaine," Finn continuaba tratar de calmarlo pero cuando Blaine miró hacia él, se había ido en ese instante. Dejando a la familia Hudmel preocupada y sorprendida atras.

* * *

Blaine entró por las puertas de Dalton causando que su coven saliera de sus respectivos dormitorios. "Blai-" Wes siguió pidiendo pero Blaine no tenía tiempo para esperar a su pregunta.

"¿Dónde está _él_?" Blaine le gritó a su coven confundido.

"¿Quién?" David preguntó al caminar hacia Blaine mirando su aspecto desaliñado y enojado.

"_Chandler_" Blaine gruñó con voz venenosa. "Está en la sala común... Blaine espera, qué demonios está pasando?" Thad le preguntó a Blaine, pero ya no estaba. Cuando los Warblers se dirigieron a la sala común Blaine tenía a chandler inmovilizado contra la pared jadeando en busca de aire. Mientras le gritaba

"¿DONDE ESTA ÉL?"

"Yo no-se de-lo que estás hablan-do" Chandler se quedó sin aliento en medio de las palabras que trataban de salir. Blaine gruñó

"TU SABES! DONDE ESTÁ Kurt YO SE QUE TIENES ALGO QUE VER DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE MOSTRASTE TU MALDITO ROSTRO POR AQUI! ADEMAS, TU LO _CONOCES _ASI QUE DIME DONDE ESTA! .ÉL?!" Blaine dijo mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Chandler se quedó sin aliento tratando de decirle a Blaine, pero su agarre era más y más fuerte. Chandler se quedó sin aliento y se ahogó "Blaine** juro **por mi alma perdida-! No que-ria de-decirle. Siquiera sabia qu- que el lo har-

"¿QUIEN LO HARIA?" Blaine gritó causando las ventanas temblar.

"EL- SUJETO QUE M-MATO A TUS PADRES" gritó Chandler sus últimas palabras porque en menos de un segundo fue lanzado a través de la habitación en la mesa de cristal por lo que se rompió en pedazos. Blaine se agachó sobre él y gruñó en voz alta "¿Dónde está ÉL?" -gritó de nuevo tomando a Chandler y lanzandolo de nuevo, pero esta vez contra la pared. Chandler no era tan rápido o Blaine tan viejo. Después de todo ser un vampiro Lamia tenía sus ventajas superiores sobre los más débiles.

"BLAINE DETENTE!" La voz de Wes resonó en la habitación, pensó que era un buen momento ya que si necesitaban información, necesitarían a Chandler vivo. "MANTENTE FUERA DE ESTO" Blaine dijo por encima de su hombro e hizo un movimiento hacia la garganta de Chandler, pero fue agarró de nuevo por dos Warblers y atado en el sofá mientras luchaba y gritaba "¡SUELTENME!"

* * *

"Blaine lo _necesitas_ vivo si quieres saber lo que pasó" David lo miró a los ojos, Blaine gruñó una vez, pero luego suspiró frustrado "bien!"

"Bueno, ahora creo que es necesario que primero te alimentes", dijo David y miró a Wes para que buscase a un humano para eso.

"¡No!" Blaine protestó y arrancó a Thad y Trent fuera de él. "Blaine, no empieces!"

"Dije que no! Yo no puedo beber de la vena de otro humano... no lo haría, no... no es lo que K-Kurt querria", dijo en voz baja y enterró sus uñas en el costado del sofa rasgando la tela. Kurt no estaba, dónde estaba?

Blaine quería matar a todos en esta sala _especialmente_ a Chandler, sabía que tenía algo que ver con él. Sólo lo sabía! Fue perfecto hasta que la cara de él se presentó y mencionó al asesino. Blaine se enfureció y pensó seriamente; quería matarlo, pero lo necesitaba vivo, para saber qué le pasó a _su_ Kurt. Sabía que algo andaba muy mal que ni siquiera podía sentir a Kurt por su mente. **Dios** sabe quién es y el asesino seguro que sabe sobre el vinculo de sangre entre Blaine y Kurt lo suficiente para detener su conexión.

Blaine suspiró, se levantó y dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba a Chandler con Thad y Trent cerca de él para que no tratara de matarlo de nuevo "_al parecer_ yo te necesito vivo. PERO! Si no encuentro a Kurt vivo o incluso un rasguño sobre _él _ire tras de ti primero... así que EMPIEZA a hablar "

* * *

**Link Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/8608947/1/Blood-Lust**

**CHAN- So... Drama... Cool *-***

**Okno... Bueno errmmm... Buen capitulo, no es asi? :'3 **

**En el proximo capitulo se explicaria como puede interrumpirse el vinculo de sangre... Tambien aparecera Kurt YAY! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio el capitulo, So... Chiao! Nos leemos pronto :'3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni el Fic me pertenecen.. solo me pertenecen aquellos errores de ortografía que encuentren...**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El Hombre**

**Kurt P.O.V.**

Kurt miró alrededor del cuarto oscuro y trató de moverse, pero estaba limitado por las cadenas de "levántate y brilla Bella Durmiente" dijo una voz y encendió las luces que causaron a los ojos de Kurt parpadear por la intensidad.

"Aw! El bebe esta herido... muy mal" susurró el secuestrador mientras caminaba en la habitación hacia Kurt, Kurt vagamente podía distinguir su rostro.

Kurt finalmente ganó su compostura y trató de moverse, pero fue detenido por el otro hombre quien colocó sus manos alrededor de sus brazos "¡Suéltame!" pero en vez de eso cogió un puñado del pelo de Kurt y lo movió haciendolo gritar de dolor.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, amor" susurró en voz baja hacia él,

"¿Quién eres TÚ?" Kurt dijo mientras trataba de retirada de su control, pero sólo hizo que el dolor empeore.

"Bueno, creo que no encontramos necesario decir quién soy yo... digamos que yo soy tu peor pesadilla" él le sonrió a Kurt y le tiró del pelo una vez más antes de soltarlo, y dejandole caer la cabeza hacia la pared. Kurt gimió de dolor mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro "¿qué quieres de mí?" Kurt le preguntó en medio de las lágrimas.

"Yo no quiero _nada_ de ti, pero _necesito_ algo y tu me ayudaras a conseguirlo"

"No te daré nada de mi mismo a ti" dijo Kurt con amargura al hombre quien hizo una mueca de disgusto: "¡Uhh! POR FAVOR! Yo no quiero nada de un mortal como tú, me disgustas... eres débil y muy muy idiota podría añadir... lo que necesito... a tu querido amante ", dijo con una sonrisa.

"No entiendo lo que estás diciendo", dijo Kurt y movió las cadenas que estaban perjudicando su mano y luego se enteró de que había una inyección que yacía junto a él.

"OH! Amor, apuesto a que sí... verás, necesito a _tu_ amante... alma gemela..." el hombre dijo en broma y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Kurt gritó bruscamente cuando oyó alma gemela

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BLAINE? TENGO QUE VERLO! OH DIOS Y QUE SI ESTA HERIDO?! ¿DÓNDE ESTA?" Kurt entro en pánico al tiempo que sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas tratando de conectarse con Blaine, pero fue interrumpido cuando el hombre se echó a reír " intenta todo lo que quieras cariño... es imposible, no lo puedes _sentir_ nunca más"

"P-por qué" Kurt balbuceó

"Bueno, veras..." caminó a través del cuarto "Quiero algo de _él_ y lo divertido de esta caceria es que tengo un ventaja superior al tener a su _damisela_ conmigo Cierto? Hm? " -preguntó con una expresión completamente inocente molestando a Kurt.

"¿Por qué no puedo sentirlo?" Kurt preguntó, su cabeza latía con fuerza, sus emociones estaban a toda marcha, y él estaba preocupado por Blaine más que por su propia vida.

"Bueno, yo te di_ mi_ sangre, amor... aunque me parece repugnante, _compartirla_ con un_ humano_. REPUGNANTE! Así que _inyecté_ mi sangre en ti cuando estabas inconsiente... esa es la única forma de detener una conexión de vampiro con su alma gemela... POR SUERTE que los humanos son tan fáciles, porque si hubieses sido un vampiro no lo seria... así que mi sangre de vampiro mezclado en tu sistema ha destruido el vinculo de sangre_ temporalmente_. Él no puede sentirte más " el hombre alto se explica

Kurt entró en pánico y comenzó a hiperventilar al tiempo que se las arreglaba para rogar "Yo no quiero enlazarme contigo!"

"UGH! ¿Crees que me enlazaría _contigo_? ¡Por favor! Tengo mejor gusto que eso... No puedo vincularme contigo aunque lo menciones... sólo tienes un alma gemela", dijo amargamente claramente disgustado por el tema de almas gemelas y vampiros. "Como sea... Tengo cosas mejores que atender... ponte comodo y sientete como en casa... nos vemos pronto", dijo y salió de la habitación, dejando a un asustado Kurt detrás. Kurt lloraba y lloraba mirando a su alrededor por una manera de escapar, pero sus piernas estaban atadas dolorosamente al igual que sus mano, en contra de la pared. Las cadenas eran rasposas y dolorosas, Kurt podía sentir sus golpes en la espalda y su cuello dolia por toda la resistencia que hizo en su casa.

Fue entonces cuando todo lo golpeó,** que pensaria mi padre? Oh por dios, le daria un ataque al corazón y FINN! el culparia a Blaine! Oh Blaine Y... donde esta _él_ ... Blaine? ** Kurt pensó pero fue inútil. Él lloró un poco más con su aliento en la garganta. Hablo para si mismo "Te amo, Blaine... sálvame..."

* * *

**BLAINE P.O.V.**

"Yo estaba en Las Vegas una semana antes, y había un club, un poco club mundo nocturno- no recuerdo su nombre-o cualquier cosa, estaba algo ebrio en algún momento, así que entré allí por unos tragos y conocí a este chico en el bar, no recuerdo qué aspecto tenia, pero esto es lo que sucedió:

* * *

_(Flashback)_

**"Heeeeey" Chandler dijo arrastrando la 'e' al tiempo que se recargaba sobre el mostrador.**

**"¡Hola!"**

**"Así que juegas para mi equipo", dijo Chandler tontamente**

**"¿Qué?" el chico arqueó una ceja**

**"Dije: Eres gay o que"**

**"Oh, soy gay..." dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida**

**"Ya veeeeeeo... probablemente pienses que estoy loco o algo así y que esto es muy cliché PERO! Que hacee un chico como tuuu en un luga-ar como esteee?" Chandler tomó su rostro y se inclinó hacia el hombre quién le dio una mirada oscura sonriendo y dijo:**

**"Paseaba por aquí... así que eres una especie de vampiro que le gusta beber?" Dijo mirando a Chandler**

**"Ahan!... ESPERA ¿c-cómo lo sabes?" -preguntó estupefacto**

**"Puedo _olerlo,_ eso y que eres un vampiro transformado... un poco lamentable", dijo sombríamente**

**"HEY! ¿Y qué te hace diferente de mí?!" Chandler exigió**

**"Oh, cariño, no te preocupes... Soy mas poderoso de lo que crees"**

**"Ohhhhh! Así que un Lamia, entonces?" Chandler asintió comprendiendo lo que queria decir**

**"Más o menos" El hombre sonrió y volvió a su bebida.**

**"Así que tienes que ser fuerte!" Chandler afirmó**

**"Supongo que sí", se encogió de hombros**

**"Conozco a un lamia... uno _terrible_, es un maldtio idiota sanguinario, y ese MALDITO cabello! Tan riiiizadoo... y no hablar de lo que me acabo de enterar!"**

**"Que estás balbuceando algo de información sensible para mí?" el hombre se rió de él**

**"NAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Que_ él_ tiene un alma gemela! MALDICIÓN! No puedo creer que _él _de todas las personas se haya convertido en un chico sensible por _otro _chico" Chandler hizo una cara y agarró la botella de cerveza que el camarero le dio.**

**"Hmmm... no lo creo... ¿cuál _es_ su nombre?"le preguntó**

**"Chandler" Chandler dijo con una amplia sonrisa.**

**"No el tuyo idiota! El del Lamia" dijo el hombre ahora claramente molesto e impaciente con Chandler**

**"¡Oh! _Anderson!_" Chandler hizo una mueca de disgusto **

**"AH! Anderson" el chico asintió con la cabeza sorprendido y contento como si supiera algo que Chandler no. "¿Y dónde está ese Anderson?"**

**"En el apestoso Lima supongo que con su novio perdedor gay... ahora, suficiente sobre él y ahora vamos a hablar tú y yo" Chandler sugirió con un guiño.**

**"Supongo que estoy fuera de tiempo... pero fue un _placer_ hablar contigo, Chandler"**

**"Y conti-... HEY ¿cuál es tu nombre" y luego se fue... "hm? Raro"**

**(Fin del flashback)**

* * *

"Así que al día siguiente yo estaba en este gran casino hotel, Dios sabe cómo llegué allí... entonces algunos vampiros me han dicho que este lugar está dirigido por un tipo que-no recuerdo mucho, pero lo único que sé es que es un Lamia en busca de poder... así que hice una investigación y me enteré de que _él_ mata a los vampiros superiores y su última gran matanza fue a su padre, mató a una familia Lamia que estaba Westerville, los niños eran tres. Dos chicos de la muchacha, pero se escaparon ", que es todo lo que sé

Blaine fue paciente y luego se hartó! Él se rompió y se abalanzó sobre Chandler otra vez para darle patadas mientras lo estrangulaba pero por suerte los Warblers fueron capaces de apartarlo. "TÚ! Maldito imbécil! VOY A MATARTE!"

"Blaine todavía necesitamos que este tipo viva al parecer... necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir", dijo Brian a Blaine tratando de volver a sentarlo en el sofá lejos de Chandler, quien se puso de pie para alejarse de Blaine.

"Necesito encontrar a Kurt AHORA!" -gritó y se abalanzó sobre Chandler una vez más

"Y lo harás", dijo David al entrar en la sala común y continuó "pero, creo que tenemos nuestra segunda pista y ayuda para el asesino", dijo David lo que le valió una mirada confusa y frustrada de Blaine quien lo miró por encima del hombro y quedó sorprendido .

"C-Cooper?"

"Hola, hermanito"

* * *

**Link Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/8608947/1/Blood-L ust**

***Suspira* Que capitulo... *-***

**LOL.. debo decirles que nos acercamos al final *o***

**Faltan 5 capitulos, y luego seguiria la secuela! :'D**

**So... espero que les haya gustado! :'D**

**Nos leemos, Chiao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni el Fic me pertenecen.. solo me pertenecen aquellos errores de ortografía que encuentren...**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Vegas**

"¿Y?"

"Así que..."

"Esto es raro"

"Nos creas que te esperaba con los brazos abiertos"

"Sí... así que escucha acerca d-" Cooper comenzó a tratar de librarse de la incomodidad. Pero Blaine lo corto sin dejarle su oportunidad de hablar

"¿Por qué has venido aquí Coop?"

"Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo ... MUCHO! Largo, pero tan pronto como me enteré de que estabas cerca tuve que asegurarme de que estabas bien" Cooper explicó a Blaine quien claramente no estaba de humor para el razonamiento.

"Mira no tengo tiempo para reuniones familiares, tengo que encontrar a Kurt" Blaine dijo y se levantó de un salto.

"Así que ese es su nombre, tuve un alma gemela una vez" Cooper recordó y Blaine se volvió para mirar a su hermano mayor sorprendido y preocupado

"Tenias?" -preguntó lentamente, no queriendo presionar.

"Yo la amaba tanto, tanto... era hermosa, impresionante, dulce, amable y atenta a diferencia de cualquier otra persona que yo conocía" el hijo mayor hizo un puchero, sus ojos parecían cautelosos y tristes ante la mención de su alma gemela.

"¿Q-qué pasó con ella?" Blaine consiguió ahogar.

"Smythe le pasó a ella ... ella fue asesinada porque la gente quería verme muerto, la familia Smythe ha tomado esto como su afición al matar otros lamia para ganar poder, Andrew Smythe mató a nuestros padres y su hijo Sebastián Smythe, el único heredero que vive aquí en Estados Unidos, esta tras los dos ultimos vampiros Lamia... "finalmente dijo Cooper.

"Dos?" Blaine preguntó recordando que eran tres Anderson incluso su hermana.

"Denise murió hace un año", dijo Cooper y se miró las manos esto claramente no era el tema a discutir "ahora está detrás de nosotros... mi alma gemela ha muerto por lo que tendría que matarme... En cuanto a ti... "

"TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A KURT!" Blaine gritó al darse cuenta de que Sebastián está utilizando a Kurt para llegar a él y ahora Blaine sólo podía esperar para encontrar a Kurt vivo.

"Espera, cálmate Blaine Sé lo que sientes... confía en mí, correr hacia él no haria ningún bien... no me hizo nada... Tengo un plan, sé donde Sebastián esta y sé cómo salvarlos... " Cooper le puso una mano en el hombro de Blaine y se sentó en el sofá.

"Y cómo lo haremos?" -preguntó con la voz llena de preocupación y temor por Kurt, y que si no lo encontraba a tiempo?... él no podia ver a Kurt muerto, solo estuvieron muy poco tiempo juntos.

"Para eso necesitamos a ese chico rubio que venga con nosotros a Las Vegas, oí que vio el lugar de Smythe, no sé la ubicación exacta y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir... después de eso, le dejaremos ir", explicó Cooper de a poco para no enloquecer a Blaine lo que era inútil preocuparse porque entonces Blaine se enfureció "ESTAS BROMEANDO! NO dejare a ese idiota venir. Él es la razón por la que Kurt está allí en primer lugar .."

"¿Quieres salvar a Kurt o no?" Cooper dijo severamente molesto ahora.

"Sí, quiero!" Blaine trató de mantener su voz nivelada.

"Entonces tenemos que dejarlo, porque si Sebastián se entera de que él nos está ayudandolo a encontrar, mataría a Kurt", explicó Cooper otra vez con calma a pesar de que Blaine estaba gruñendo en lo más profundo con los puños apretados.

"...De acuerdo... así que cuando nos vamos?" Blaine suspiró y cerraba los puños pensando **piensa en Kurt, esto es sobre él no sobre ti. Si eso se necesita, lo haremos**

"Esta noche... mañana salvaremos a Kurt", dijo Cooper con certeza y agregó "así que coge tus cosas nos vamos a Las Vegas"

"Está bien, ¿por qué tengo que ir contigo?" Chandler le preguntó tratando de encontrar más espacio para moverse lejos de Blaine en el asiento trasero del coche.

"Porque si no encuentro a Kurt, estás muerto", dijo Blaine amargamente no queriendo hacer contacto visual con él. Cooper suspiró y dijo "vas a venir, porque tu sabes dónde esta el casino de Sebastián, y lo encontraras por nosotros, luego te dejaremos ir".

* * *

...

"Bueno este es", dijo Chandler y puso sus manos en sus caderas mirando hacia el edificio de "The Red Barren... Smythe está siempre aquí... Creo que en su mayoría está dentro y fuera por lo que yo escuché"

"Está bien... algo que debamos saber" Cooper preguntó a Chandler quien estaba de pie detrás de ellos.

"Bueno, sólo muchos guardias, vampiros... pero en realidad todos estan hechos" explicó, eso era todo lo que sabía.

"Eres libre de irte ahora" dijo Cooper por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia adelante explorando el lugar para cualquier pasaje. Chandler suspiró de alivio y se dirigió de nuevo a hacer su salida, pero Blaine lo agarró del brazo y le dijo al oído: "si no lo encuentro vivo, _juro_ que vas a estar muerto antes de Sebastián" Entonces les soltó el brazo.

* * *

"Es bueno comer... voy a necesitar tu fuerza para mañana" llegó Sebastián como el guardia colocó una bandeja de comida para Kurt en el suelo y desató los brazos por la espalda y los ató en frente todavía no dejando sus brazos abiertos.

"Yo no quiero comer" Kurt protestó con su voz cascada y ronca probablemente por la deshidratación, se veía más pálido que de costumbre y tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados rojos junto con una boca seca.

"Lo necesitas" dijo Sebastián y se arrodilló a sus pies. En frente de Kurt

"Lo que _necesito_ es a Blaine" dijo en una voz triste mientras otra lágrima salió de su ojo en el pensamiento de Blaine.

"No te preocupes amor lo tendras... y algo más, pronto con él mañana... mi vigilancia muestra que el esta aquí en Las Vegas... así que espero un ataque completo mañana... esto va a ser divertido", dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo moviendo la bandeja hacia un miedoso Kurt "come, no querras que Blaine te vea mas débil y frágil de lo que eres" dijo.

"Sólo... mátame, pero no a él" declaró Kurt, mirando a los ojos fríos de Sebastián.

"Yo creo que no puedo hacer eso... yo no te necesito, no eres más que un juego ya sabes, para molestarlo porque no estas con él... además tengo pensado matarlo", él dijo con amargura y trazó la cicatriz en el cuello de Kurt, que era su marca de vínculo de sangre como la de su vinculo con Blaine. Kurt gimió al contacto no deseado y trató de alejarse.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Kurt gimió de nuevo cuando trazó la línea de nuevo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Quiero a Anderson y me ayudaras a tenerlo" dijo y miró a su cuello, Kurt ver el cambio de color de sus ojos al momento que dijo "sabes... han pasado tres días desde que he estado aquí... y pensé que no he probado tu sangre... ¿cómo iba a perder _eso_? " Dijo riendo oscuramente.

"No me toqu-toques" advirtió Kurt bastante patéticamente como Sebastian sonrió y se dirigió hacia el cuello de Kurt y le susurró oscuramente "No creo que estes en condiciones de protestar, amor" se rió entre dientes y Kurt sintió su aliento sobre su ya existente marca de mordida en su pulso, como los dientes de Sebastian aparecian, tocaron a la puerta. Kurt suspiró de alivio y se giró lejos de la cara de Sebastián quien gimió frustrada y dijo "¿QUÉ?"

"Tienes un visitante que quiere verte... su nombre es Chandler",dijo el guardia y Kurt se sorpendió y pensaba **Chandler?**

"¡Ah, el hombre que me dijo sobre ti" Sebastian dijo y sonrió, Kurt se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada del resplandor oscuro de Sebastian mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta.

* * *

"El hombre del momento... muchas gracias" Sebastián aplaudió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado Chandler

"Creo que has encontrado a Kurt?" Chandler dijo con una sonrisa y saludó a Sebastián.

"Lo encontré y tengo a Anderson en mi trampa", dijo Sebastián con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bueno... Tengo noticias para ti, tengo a dos Anderson", dijo Chandler sabiendo cuanto placer le da a Smythe estar con esta noticia.

"Dos?" él arqueó una ceja hacia él y juntó las manos.

"Sí, él y su hermano están llegando mañana por la noche", informó Chandler cuando vio la sonrisa de Sebastián mas grande que antes.

"Bueno... no es maravilloso? quien hubiera sabido lo que ese pequeño era capaz de hacer" Sebastian sonrió a Chandler.

"PERO! Todo lo que pido es un favor" Chandler elevó su voz. "¿Y qué es eso?" preguntó, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Que me dejes ver a Kurt... tenemos una cuenta pendiente", dijo Chandler oscuramente y apretó la mandíbula. Sebastián espero pensando en dejarlo o no. Después de un minuto o dos, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "sigue adelante... Yo voy a darte un poco de privacidad " Dijo y se fue dejando a Chandler el espacio para caminar por el pasillo estrecho, el cual estaba lleno de cámaras?

El guardia abrió la puerta y Kurt miró y dijo amargamente _"tu"_

"¿A quién mas podrias esperar cariño?" dijo Chandler con una sonrisa y miró por encima del hombro mientras el guardia cerró la puerta y volvió a mirar a Kurt con ojos negros.

...

* * *

Sebastián esperó fuera de la puerta y entonces oyó gritar a Kurt "¡TE ODIO!"

Y Chandler dijo "el sentimiento es mutuo"

"NO CREAS QUE SERAS PERDONADO" Kurt volvió a decir en voz alta, Chandler dijo "ni siquiera pensaba en ello"

Chandler abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Sebastián quien de pie escuchaba y dijo por encima del hombro "Adios, Hummel".

Sebastián vio a Kurt acurrucado en una bola, viendose pequeño con su cabello despeinado y su camisa manchada de sangre mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga.

"¿Qué hiciste con él? Sebastián dijo un poco horrorizado mientras cerraba la puerta. "Digamos que yo conocía a Hummel... mucho antes que Blaine y nunca tuve la oportunidad de beber", dijo con una sonrisa y Sebastián asintió y se puso manos a la obra "entonces mañana?"

"Sí... en la azotea?" preguntó a Sebastián, quien asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, ¿qué mejor lugar, además yo no quiero que mis clientes corran gritando si ven algo bastante horrible..." dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

**Link Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/8608947/1/Blood-L ust**

**Okey.. Se que he tardado en actualizar y que quieren que suba mas capitulos pero me encuentro muy ocupada con la escuela... f*ck!**

**Al menos llego a actualizar una vez por semana.. so..**

**Nos leemos! Chiao :')**


End file.
